Crimson & Rose & Gray Saga
by Bozoffive
Summary: I Like The Manga Of Pokemon That's Why They're Named After Colours and Include Some Characters From It, But They're Not A Clone Of It, Included Some "Morals" And Things In My Life And From My Imagination. Enjoy!
1. I:The Beginning

Note: Hi, This Is My First Story Up On The Site. Special Thanks To My Beta Reader Kai21!! I Don't Own Pokemon, Unfortunatly...

* * *

The boy slowly stirred. Opening his eyes, the 14 year old suddenly remembered what day it was. Today was the day he'd been waiting for all his life.  
"Crimson!" his mother called from downstairs, "Get up dear! Today's the day!"

Excited, he jumped out of his bed, and grabbed fresh clothes from his drawers. After he had a quick shower, Crimson ran down the stairs now wearing black jeans, a purple T-Shirt, and his favourite black jumper. He treasured it because it was a gift from his father the last time he'd come home. His father's group's logo was emblazoned on the back. Nearly all the time, his father was away on some site, digging up the mysteries of the past. But today, what mattered was him and the adventure he was about to go on. His mother was awaiting him at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey slow down!" she scolded him, "I know you're excited, but if you carry on like that you might kill yourself before you get to Professor Fern's lab."

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry mum."

She sighed, "Go have your breakfast, then you can go."

* * *

After a hurried breakfast, Crimson ran into the hall, and grabbed his trainers and the rucksack he'd packed the night before.  
"I'm going now!" he yelled to his mom in the kitchen.  
She appeared in the doorway to the hall, "How quickly you've grown. It seems only yesterday you were so small that I could hold you in my arms."

"Mom," he said, embarrassed, "There's no need to get so upset. I'm only doing what every other boy my age dreams of."

She regained her composure, and smiled, "I know. But hey, look on the bright side, at least I'll be able to throw all your junk out now."

"Hey! That's my junk!" She walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Be safe," she told him. He nodded, and turned away from her.

"Bye." She stood there until the door closed. Hopefully, Crimson would come home more than his father did.

* * *

The excitement Crimson had felt earlier was back, as he half-ran, half-walked towards Professor Fern's lab. For the last few months, he'd thought over which of the Pokemon he'd pick. All he knew was that he faced the choice everyone else did, Water, Fire or Grass. He'd carefully thought about it, and came to his decision. Soon, the lab building came into sight and Crimson ran the last few meters. He stopped before the door, hesitating slightly. What if his Pokemon didn't like him? Slowly he remastered his courage and tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
"What?!" he exclaimed, "How can she not be here? She told me to be here!"

He felt angry now. He knew this Professor was a bit of a recluse, but this was a bit ridiculous. He started looking for another way into the lab. No-one had seen the professor for a few years now, and he'd heard a few rumours about her from the townsfolk. Nothing bad, but it made him want to just get in, grab his Pokemon then get out. Which was exactly what he was now planning to do. Walking around the side of the building, he came to a window. Peering inside, he saw the layout of the lab. The were a few tall book cases coming length ways of the wall where the window was, a computer was sitting on a desk opposite the window, but he couldn't see where the table with the Pokeballs was. He couldn't see anyone around.  
"Okay," he said to himself, "Just go in, grab the pokeball and go"

Suddenly, glass littered the floor, and the 14 year old hoisted himself into the lab. Crimson slowly tip-toed to the edge of the left-hand bookcase, and peered around it. The objects he saught were on a small table, at the back of the room.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" a woman's voice demanded.

Crimson turned quickly to see who'd caught him. She was an attractive woman, with shoulder length black hair and crystal blue eyes. When he didn't respond, she threw out a pokeball,  
"Go, Growlethe," the dog-pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

Crimson froze in fear.  
"Growlethe, use roar"

The noise was so loud, Crimson fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands.  
"Stop!" he yelled.

The Pokemon stopped, and its trainer spoke again, "I'll ask you again kid, who are you"

He looked up at her, "My-my name is Crimson Roddenberry, I-I came to see Professor Fern"

She reached for her pokeball and said, "Growlethe, return"

The woman looked between her 'guest' and her window.  
"So you saw fit to break in?" she fumed, "the door may be locked, but there is such a thing as a doorbell"

Crimson's face turned red with embaressment.  
"Luckily, the Professor won't be to annoyed about her window," she said.

Crimson stood up, "How do you know"

She smiled at him, "Because I'm Professor Fern"

"You're Professor Fern?!" he asked. He'd thought that the professor would be a lot older, but she only appeared to be in her twenties.

"Of course," she replied, as she picked two pokeballs from her pocket.

She laughed when she saw the look of terror on Crimson's face, "Oh, don't worry. My Pokemon are done with you. for now."

She threw the pokeballs, and a Pidgey and her Growlethe appeared.  
"Could you two fix that please"

Both nodded, and Pidgey kicked up a sandstorm and Growlethe used ember to heat up the sand. Soon, the window was looking as good as new. The Professor said her thanks as the Pokemon returned to their pokeballs.  
"So can I have it?" Crimson asked.

"Have what?" Professor Fern pondered, "Oh it is that time already"

"Well yeah, I'd like to get my starter pokemon"

Professor Fern turned to the pokeballs on the tabe and indicated for Crimson to step forward.  
"Take which ever one you would like," The professor said as she moved to allow Crimson access to the pokeballs.

"Errm," asked Crimson hesitantly, "Could you tell me which one is which."

"Well there's either Chikorita or Totadile," replied Professor Fern with a grin on her face.

Crimson stood there for a minute thinking about the choice and then it dawned on him, "What about Cyndaquil?"

"Awh I'm afraid that a young boy yesterday came insisting that I give him a pokemon a day before the official day, he was quite persistant. So I allowed him to take one"

"Oh okay, I'll take..."

Before Crimson could continue the videophone screen came on, a young girl with lagoon-blue hair, wearing a pale yellow dress apeared upon the screen, she looked quite friendly.

"Urrrm, Professor, is this the right day?" The girl asked timidly.

"It is indeed, what pokemon would you like Rose"  
"Oh is there someone already there?" Rose asked. "Well I'll have whatever pokemon that's left"  
"Sure, I'll send someone over later"  
"Thank you," Rose replied as the videophone went off.

* * *

The professor turned to Crimson who looked very bored, and went over to tap him on the shoulder..  
"Waaa!?" exclaimed Crimson.

"I thought you'd come here to pick your started not catch up on some 'Z''s!" Shouted the professor.

"Sorry," replied Crimson ashamed. "I'll pick Chikorita"

Crimson picked up the ball, and out came his Chikorita, as the pokemon appeared, Crimson gasped, it was magical.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Crimson inquired.

"It's a girl"

"Ahh, okay," turning to his new pokemon. "You shall be called Flori"

Flori took a running jump and leaped up into Crimson's arms, where Crimson embraced her.  
"Awhh, I see you're getting on." Professor Fern said endearingly. "Well seeing that you chose Chikorita, Rose can have Totodile"

"Sure"

"It's funny really, Rose lives on Avat Island, and that's where water pokemon are drawn to," laughed Professor Fern. "Crimson do you think you could do me a job?"

"You want me to take Rose her pokemon?"

"Well yes, if it's no trouble," replied Professor Fern.

"Okay, well take the pokeball and," she went to her desk, threw some electical stuff on the floor. "Aha, here it is!"

Professor Fern passed a credit card sized piece of cardboard, on it was written the words "S.S Liberty."  
"You're giving me this?! But these are only for researchers, and they're darn expensive"

"Money is just nylon with ink on it," replied Professor Fern bluntly. "Now Go, before I get Growlethe on you again!"

* * *

Note: I Like Star Trek Hence Crimson's Last Name: Roddenberry!! XP 


	2. II:Towards Avat Island

Note: I Still Don't Own Pokemon.

* * *

Crimson looked out on the horizon, the sun was already up, he just stood there pondering and marvelling for a while, "Out you come Flori!"  
"Rita, Rita!" The Chikorita cocked its head, just like it's trainer it just stood there pondering.  
"Come here girl," Crimson stood there with inviting arms opened. "Don't be afraid." Flori raised an eyebrow and then smiled, jumping into Crimson's arms made it feel wanted and complete.  
"Shall we go?  
Flori nodded, and jumped out of Crimson's arms and immediately started to trot ahead. Crimson began to follow in pursuit, walking through the streets of Newall island made Crimson think back on his past, the hot summers and the white Christmas, they were the times when he father was around but the visits back to Newall seemed to get shorter, Crimson hoped that by going on an adventure the void that was empty, may somehow be filled, and having Flori around seemed to help fill the void.

* * *

"Crimson!"  
Crimson and Flori jumped, it was his mother, she seemed slightly upset with a drop of anger mixed in, "I have something for you." Crimson's mother handed him a small box which was decorated with a black and silver ribbon.  
"Oh thanks mum," Crimson opened the box and inside was a Pokegear. "Oh my gosh, it's perfect."  
"Your welcome, look on the back I had it engraved." On the back were the words "Anything is possible, if you only believe. Love mum and dad." A tear ran down Crimson's eye, but before his mother could see it he wiped it off.  
"...I've got to go now."  
"Ah yes, be safe."

* * *

Flori pulled at Crimson's trouser leg, and they both began to set off. Crimson looked at the ticket that Professor Fern gave him, the time of departure was 10:15 and it was 10:10. "Flori we've got to get to the boat really, really fast, return."  
Unwillingly Flori returned, and Crimson began to sprint to the harbour, just as he arrived the boat began to set off.  
Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" asked a butch sailor.  
"I need to get on that boat, and it's only 10:13." Crimson exclaimed.  
"Sorry, there were hardly any passengers so it left early."  
"But I'm doing an errand for Professor Fern; I need to go to Avat Island!"  
The sailor mumbled to himself and then pulled out a pokeball, "See that it's sort of my fault that you're missing the boat I guess that you could have this."  
"Ermm thanks?" Crimson opened the pokeball and out came a Wingull.  
"I caught it when I was on a trip to Sinnoh, he's pretty nice, but can get into trouble sometimes. Take care of it."  
"But don't you want it?"  
"Nah, I've got a Pelipper, so there's no need for one anymore, it's surprisingly strong so, by guessing how much you weight, I guess it could hold your weight, just hold onto it's feet."

* * *

The Wingull tweeted friendly, and Crimson smiled back at it as it held onto it's feet, gingerly Wingull began to flap it's wings and they began to gain some height, Crimson waved goodbye to the sailor and soon the were over the water. Crimson tried to keep a brave face, but he doubted Wingull's strength, but he kept holding on for dear life.

* * *

All around there was wildlife, a school of Feebas were swimming between the gentle waves of the sea. Crimson loved the Sagam islands, yet he yearned for more, there were so many options of careers that he could go into, trainer, co-ordinator, breeder, ranger or researcher. If he picked trainer, then he could go onto becoming a gym leader or even part of the elite 4. If he became a co-ordinator then he could go onto becoming as famous as May or Dawn, the famous master rank co-ordinators. Breeders meant that he would be able to see a wide variety of new Pokemon and ranger meant that he would be able to help the Pokemon community all over the world. But researcher meant that he could be just like his father, but did he really want to be a researcher all his life, and become just like his father, always away on some sort of archaeological dig and rarely coming home to visit his family, that was something that he dreaded.

* * *

"Hey Gulli, I can see land!"  
"Gull, gull," replied Gulli in acknowledgement.  
Soon they were on terra-firma and Crimson let out a sigh of relief, thanked Gulli and then returned it. In front of him loomed an imposing mansion, it seemed slightly out of place in such a beautiful place influenced by water. The building had hard corners which seemed to contrast with the flowing and continuous waves of the sea and Pokemon which surrounded it.

* * *

Just as Crimson began to walk towards the mansion, a ringing sound began, Crimson soon realised after looking around that it was coming from his new Pokegear.  
"Ermm, yes?"  
"Hello? Are you there yet?" replied the familiar voice.  
"Is that Professor Fern?"  
"It is indeed, your mother gave me the number, are you at Avat island yet?" asked the professor again with a slight twinge in her voice.  
"Well after missing the boat, a nice sailor gave me a Wingull and I flew there."  
"...Oh well, if you see a large building then that is where Rose lives."  
"Well the building isn't hard to find, its right in front of me, but thank you for your help."  
No reply was given, Professor Fern simply hung up, she knew what he had to do and it was best that she didn't interrupt him.

* * *

Note: Crimson WILL Meet The Cyndaquil Trainer 


	3. III:Come On Out Totodile

Note: Still Don't Own Pokemon.

* * *

"Come on out Totodile!"

Out came the blue crocodile, instead of the traditional happy-go-lucky stereotype that Totodile's are know for, this one remained conservative.

"Tota?"

"What's up?" Asked Crimson worriedly.

The Totodile looked at Crimson and then just snorted. "Com'on little guy." Said Crimson with a slight distaste in his voice.

The path to the mansion was long, but it was made up by the scenery, around them, by the side of the pathway were many berry bushes, some that Crimson didn't even know the names of and running between the plants were water Pokemon.  
As Crimson reached the door he turned around to return Totodile, but as he turned around the Totodile was nowhere to be seen, Crimson began to get worried, he was just a mere few meters away from giving the Pokemon to it's true owner and he had lost it.  
"Totodile where the hell are you?!" Crimson called.

"Pearl, clam, Clampearl."

"Waa?!" Crimson said as he turned around to see a Clampearl, it seemed to be indicating something.

"Do you know where Totodile is?"  
The Clampearl leaned to the left as to suggest that it was in that direction, "Thanks Clampearl!"

The Clampearl's advice paid off, near a Leppa berry bush, it seemed very happy until it saw Crimson coming, "Let's go."

Begrudgingly the Totodile followed, the came to a door, seeing that it was a mansion he thought it was best to knock, but the door gave way with his hand and opened. Crimson realised that someone had opened the door from the inside just as he had knocked on the door, behind the door was a man possibly in his late thirties, "Awwh you must be one of Professor Fern's assistants."

"Ermm no, I'm a Pokemon trainer, but Professor Fern sort of made me come here."

The man laughed, "Yes Professor Fern can be like that, so are you looking for my daughter Rose?"

"Yeah, I have her Pokemon," Crimson replied indicating to the Pokemon, which seemed to be biting his trouser leg.

"Well she's in the back, you take a left, and then a right, keep walking for about five minutes, take another right and go through the door straight in front of you."

"Ermm I think I go that, thanks."

* * *

After getting lost twice and asking for directions from a maid he found where Rose was, she was sitting on a bench on the side of a large grassy field, it wasn't the fact that she was sitting there, it was the fact that the grassy area was inside.  
"Ermm Rose?"

"Yes that is me," she replied politely.

"Is that my Pokemon oh it's quite adorable."

Crimson nudged the Totodile to go towards Rose, at first he didn't want to go, but after looking at Rose's warm face, it started to pick up pace and started running, a huge smile appeared on Rose's face and she gave the Totodile a big hug.

"Thank you for bringing my Totodile here without a scratch." Rose said politely with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, it didn't seem to like me much anyway, but it seems to like berries a lot."

"Well my family do own a big berry plantation; we grow them and then sell them to famous restaurants and co-ordinators." Said Rose as if it was something insignificant.

"Your father seemed nice." Crimson said, trying to make small talk.

"He's not my father," replied Rose bluntly. "I was adopted, I never knew my parents."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know.

"Don't worry how were you to know? Would you like to have a battle to test out our new Pokemon?"

"Sure, but where, surely not inside, shall we go outside and find somewhere?" asked Crimson slightly confused.

"No here will be adequate."

"Waaa?"

"This whole area is a battling area, it's an area for battling Pokemon, my father built it for me."

"Alright, your Totodile against my Flori?"

"Flori? Oh how amusing! You nicknamed your Pokemon."

The two newbie trainers took their places on opposite ends of the field; Crimson knew that he would have a type advantage. Water beats fire, fire beats grass and grass beats water, the simply triangle that every trainer knew.

"Absorb!" Rose was taken back, she wasn't even ready and already her Pokemon was losing.

"Ermm, tackle?" The Totodile stared at its trainer, as she was unsure it was unsure. However, before it could attack Crimson ordered absorb again and the battle was over.

"Waaa?" Rose exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I had type advantage, and you were slow too."

Both of the trainers returned their Pokemon, Rose stood there in disbelief and Crimson walked out. As Crimson left the mansion, he let out a great sigh, he had just taken his second step on his adventure, and it seemed to be going really well. Walking down the pathway of the mansion, he spied the boat and quickly boarded it.

* * *

Crimson was happily sipping a long cold drink that he ordered at the bar, a not alcoholic drink of course, just then a young boy possibly the same age as him came and sat at the bar too. He was dressed in almost exactly the same clothes as Crimson minus the jumper, his had a picture of a Palkia on the back and his hair was medium length black hair.  
"So are you a trainer too?" asked the boy.

"Who wants to know?"

"Gray DiNozzo and yourself?" Gray asked.

"Crimson Roddenberry, and yes I am."

"Follow me."

* * *

Gray lead Crimson to the open part of the boat and got into a battle stance, "Battle me!"

"Waaa?"

"You're a trainer you have to battle me." Said Gray agitated Gray sent out his Pokemon,

"Go Plume!" Out immerged a Cyndaquil,

"So you're the Cyndaquil trainer, I've been wondering who it could be."

"Ermm okay, I don't really care but okay."

The S.S Liberty began to shake violently, many people began to run towards the lower decks, "Battle me!" Gray demanded again.

"Don't you think it would be better to go down, I'm starting to get woooooo..."

Before Crimson could finish off his sentence, the waves knocked him off of the boat, Gray cried out, but he couldn't find Crimson, he seemed to be engulfed by the waves.

* * *

Crimson woke up on dry land, around him were unfamiliar surroundings and voices, the ground began to shake, yet his eyes still wouldn't open.

* * *

Note: NCIS Referemce!:P 


	4. IV:Saedi Island Trouble

Note: Still Don't Own Pokemon.

* * *

Crimson tried to sit up, but his arms and legs betrayed him. He wanted to open his eyes but they wouldn't open, he had to rely on his other senses, around him he could hear people talking, but they didn't sound like friendly, he felt round trying to see if he could tell where he was, his right had searched around and found some sand, it was wets and stony, his left hand came to a jagged rock, it was so sharp that he cut himself on it, in his anger he threw the rock, afterwards he hoped it didn't hit anyone.  
"Is anyone there?" Crimson asked timidly.

No sound was made for a while and soon desperation set in and he began to panic, until a loud roar was heard, Crimson felt for one of his pokeballs, the first one he found he threw out immediately.

"Gull!"

"Gulli can you pick me up?" Crimson said managing to raise one of his arms into the air.

The small sea bird picked up Crimson and hovered a couple of meters of the ground, they waited there for a while until the roaring stopped.

"Thanks Gulli you can drop me down." Gulli did so and rested on Crimson's shoulder, he could tell that his master could not see and used water gun to clear Crimson's eyes out.

"Well done Gulli," Crimson said smiling to Gulli. "Do you know what made that sound?"

Gulli shook its head, and took flight scanning the area, "Gull, gull."

"Ermm, I'm getting scared," Crimson said as he sent out Flori.

"Rita, rita!"  
The three of them walked down what appeared to be the beach of some island, no one was there, which to Crimson seemed to be unusual, it was summer and many people enjoy walking on the beaches. The roaring started again but louder this time, the earth began to shake, Crimson toppled over. The earth near his displaced and an Onix burst through the soil. It didn't look very happy and looked ready for battle.

* * *

The Onix advanced forwards and used rock throw to hit Gulli, but Gulli recovered and used water gun, the Onix cringed and looked furious, Crimson indicated for Flori to move forward, "Use sleep powder Flori!"

A burst of purple spores spurted towards Onix and hit it right between the eyes, and immediately the Onix fell asleep, Crimson quickly searched in his bag, hoping that his mother packed what he needed, "Aha, thank you mum!" exclaimed Crimson to receive a surprised look from his two Pokemon.  
He pulled out a spare pokeball and tossed it at the sleeping Pokemon, after shaking for awhile it stopped, Crimson stood there in awe, it was his first Pokemon that he actually caught, and he picked up the pokeball, "Would you like to meet your new buddy?"

Crimson asked timidly.

"Gull!" shouted Gulli angrily.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have hurt you if he knew you." Said Crimson trying to solve things.

"Bravo young trainer." said a disembodied voice.

* * *

Crimson turned around to meet eye to eye with a man. The man appeared to be in his late thirties possibly in his early forties, he was dressed in a black suit with a lightning bolt insignia on the left breast pocket, his blonde hair seemed out of place somehow, yet his smile seemed friendly and warming.

"Waa?" asked Crimson confused.

"That Onix has been causing trouble around this island." replied the man.

"And this island being?"

"Saedi island of course?" said the man is if Crimson had said something stupid.

"Really, that's only the next island, its right next to Newall island, my hometown."  
The man paused for a while as if he was collecting his thoughts, Crimson stared at him wondering what he was going to do next. The man takes a step backwards and then sends out two of his Pokemon, "Attack!"

"Waaa?" exclaimed Crimson.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing I just thought it would be fun."  
Crimson was unnerved, yet he could tell his 'fun' wasn't going to be a good thing, out of the burst of light came his two Pokemon, Magneton and Pichu, "Come here, my darling."

The Magneton rushed towards the man, but he just pushed it away and instead hugged and kiss the Pichu.

"Ermm would you like a minute?" asked Crimson awkwardly.

"No," the man said sternly. "Thunderbolt both of you!"

The yellow energy hit Flori and Gulli and knocked them out, "Rude!"

"I think you'll find young trainer that it's called a battle."

"Okay..." said Crimson begrudgingly.

"Well what's your name young trainer?" the man asked kindly.

"Crimson Roddenberry, and yourself?"

"Alexander Surge," replied Alexander.

"Surge? I've heard that name before!"

* * *

A young man came up to Alexander, he was dressed in a black pair of trousers and a black jumper with the same lightning bolt insignia, he whispered into his ear.

"Ah I see, we shall leave the island," Alexander solemnly. "Are you sure they are all captured?"

"The sensors aren't detecting any wild electric Pokemon, and we managed to get the young girl's too."

"WHAT?! You didn't steal it? You know I'm against that." Alexander said enraged.

"Sorry boss, but we can't return it now it will compromise out plan."

"What are you both talking about?" asked Crimson.

"Nothing, to do with you," the mystery man said stoically.

"Hypno, hypnosis."

* * *

Crimson woke up, this time he could see, he Pokemon around him, and a young girl eating a sandwich, "Oh you're awake?"

"Rose?"

"Yes of course, I wanted to visit the islands before I left for mainland Johto, I visited Newall island, I believe that, that is your hometown yes?"

"Yes, I was on the S.S Liberty and then I fell off, and then I was here, and then I battle this guy called Alexander Surge and he had really strong Pokemon and then this guy talked to him about electric Pokemon and then they said they took this girl Pokemon and then I thought that it might be you and then he sent out his Hypno and sent me to sleep and then here I am telling you what happened." Said Crimson gasping for breath.

"Oh really, are you okay, is this your Pokemon?" Rose said picking up a pokeball.

"Oh yes, we were attacked by an Onix and I caught it."

"So there's Daemon, Saedi, Avat, where I live and Newall, where you live, they all make up the Sagam Islands," said Rose who was caught up in her own thoughts.

"Come back to us Rose!" said Crimson jokingly.

"Waa?" "You were somewhere else," Crimson replied.

"Oh Crimson I wish I was somewhere else, like the game corner in Goldenrod City or the Ice Caves making snowballs and throwing them at my Pokemon."

"Well as soon as we get off this island then maybe we can," said Crimson kindly.  
"How did you get here by the way?"

"Oh I used my newly caught Pokemon Abra." Replied Rose sending out her Abra.

"Could you teleport us back to Newall island Magik?"

Crimson retrieved both of his Pokemon and attached them to his belt, then held onto Rose as their surroundings began to change.

* * *

"I'm glad you're back," said a kind woman.

"Professor Fern!" Rose and Crimson Exclaimed.

"What are you doing outside?"

"I just had a funny feeling that something mysterious was going to happen here." Crimson and Rose looked at each other and gave each other a strange look, Professor Fern always seemed mysterious and acted perculiar, you never knew what she's thinking or going to do next, "There's a man to see you both."

The three of them walked back to Professor Fern's laboratory, as they entered a man with brown-to greying hair, wearing an identical lab coat to Professor Fern was sitting down playing with something turned around, "Hello Rose and Crimson," Said Professor Oak.

* * *

Note: Next Stop Mainland Johto


	5. V:Aspirations

Note: Pokemon? Nope Still Don't Own...

* * *

"Oh my dear," Exclaimed Rose. "Is it really you?"

"As real as Mew!" replied Professor Oak.

"Don't you have something for the children?" asked Professor Fern impatiently.

"Oh yes, but where is the other?"

"Do you mean Gray DiNozzo?" Crimson asked butting in.

"Why yes, how did you know that?" asked Professor Oak.

"That's how I ended up on Saedi Island and meet this guy called Alexander and I caught an Onix."

"Are you alright?" asked Professor Fern who seemed to be genuinely sympathetic  
.  
"Yeah, I had my Pokemon and Rose helped me out."

"Oh yes, do you know what these are," Professor Oak said as he pulled two almost identical electronic devices, he handed Crimson a dark red one, and gave Rose a pinky-red one  
.  
"Yeah sure, they're Pokedexs."

"Well done Crimson." Professor Oak replied. "Well these are yours to keep, but I need you to fill them in, me and the other Professors are trying to see if there is a change in the Pokemon balance, in Hoenn, there appears to be an increase of Kanto Pokemon and we want to find out if this is the same for the Johto region."

"What about the other Pokedex?" Professor Fern asked.

"I'm sure he'll get it somehow," Professor Oak said mischievously.

"So how are we going to get to mainland Johto?"Asked Rose.

"Well have either of you ever flown on a bird?" said Professor Oak answering Rose's question with another question.

"Sort of, on my Wingull," replied Crimson.

"No, never," replied Rose.

"Well meet me outside and I'll give you a surprise." Said Professor Oak as he left the lab to go outside.

"Alright you two, if you get into any trouble, then feel free to call me, I know a lot of people and I can get them to help you, lots of people owe me lots of favours, one of the perks of being a Pokemon Professor." Replied Professor Fern smugly.

"Okay, sure," Crimson and Rose replied.

* * *

Outside of the Pokemon lab, Professor Oak was standing next to an intimidating Fearow, yet Professor Oak was petting it like it was a friendly Chatot, "Come on!"

"We're flying on that?" asked Rose. "But isn't it scary?"

"Well the first time it can be, but afterwards you just get used to it," replied Professor Oak.

All three of them got onto the Fearow, Professor oak at the front, Rose in the middle and Crimson at the back, Professor Oak could tell that Rose was a bit nervous, so he tried to take her mind off of the height, "So Rose, what are you aiming for on your adventure?"  
"Well at first I was going to go into the breeding career, but I don't really like Pokemon eggs, they feel weird, but now I think I've decided on Pokemon contests." Replied Rose who appeared slightly happier now.

"Ah, very interesting, I believe that there is a contest hall in Goldenrod, Cianwood, and Blackthorn city, with the finals being on Daemon island."

"Cianwood, really? I wouldn't have expected it there, Chuck's wife I'm guessing?"

"And you would guess right," Professor Oak replied happily, he was amazed that her journey had already began, and already she knew loads of information.

"And what about you, Crimson?"

"Well I was thinking about doing the Gym leader challenge and then taking part in the Johto Pokemon League."

"You do know that it's on Daemon island this year?"

"Why's that, Professor Oak?" asked Crimson.

"Well a couple of years ago there was a massive fight there, and pretty much all the infrastructure was damaged beyond repair, so the League officials decided it would be cheaper to make a new one somewhere else than to rebuild the damaged one."

"Geez, everything seems to be on Daemon island," said Crimson.

"Well it is the most popular of all the Sagam islands and the biggest of all so I guess that they have the room and money to develop things more," replied Rose.

* * *

"Oh look I can see land!" exclaimed Professor oak excitedly.

"Professor, could you drop me off at Goldenrod city?" asked Rose.

"Oh do you wish to take part in the contest there?"

"As well as visiting a friend." Replied Rose mysteriously.

"Okay sure, and New Bark town for you Crimson?"

"Yes please!"

"So this group you met on Saedi island, what were they doing?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well I think they were collecting up all of the electric Pokemon on the island for some reason," replied Crimson.

"Did they seem like evil people like Team Rocket?"

"No not really, well at least not this guy Alexander, he seemed to be nice, but the other guy with him, he was a bit of a creep, I think they stole some girl's Pokemon."

"Oh alright, well leave it with me, I'm sure I'll find out some more from some of my famous friends in the Pokemon community."

* * *

Fearow landed softly on the ground, Rose and Crimson got off, "Good luck Crimson with the gyms and the Pokedex," said Professor Oak as he shook Crimson's hand and Rose gave him a big hug.

"You better not slack off, or else there will be trouble, big trouble from me!"

"I won't but you better win some ribbons or else there will be super big trouble from me!" replied Crimson in a joking manner.

"I won't," Rose said as she got back onto Professor Oak's Fearow.

Crimson kept on waving to the flying pair until they were out of sight. He looked around and noticed the large building which was almost identical to the Pokemon lab on Newall island, as he walked towards the grand building a woman who appeared slightly older than his mother came out of the door, "That silly boy."

"Have you seen Gold?" she asked. "No of course you haven't I don't even know you."

The woman walked off still muttering to herself, she walked a couple more steps and then entered the building to her left, taken back by what had just happened Crimson took in a deep breath and entered the lab.

* * *

"All of you get in your pokeballs!" the man in the lab coat shouted, around him were a dozen Paris's releasing their spores around the lab, the man was trying to get them in their balls, but they continued to scurry around on the floor.

"Ermm, would you like some help?" Crimson offered.

"Well if it's no trouble," he replied timidly.

"Come on out Onix!" Crimson said as he sent out Onix. "Use roar!"

The mighty rock snake roared so loud that they Paris's scurried back into their pokeballs.

"I'm going to kill Crys, when I see her next!" the man turned around remembering that Crimson was still there. "Oh yeah, thank you, I'm Professor Elm, and you are?"

"Crimson Roddenberry, sir." Replied Crimson.

"You're one of the newbie Pokedex holders right?"

"Yup," replied Crimson.

"And do you want to do the gym challenge or something else, because you need to register."

"I want to do the gym challenge, where do I need to register for that?" asked Crimson.

"Well I'm trying to get a machine in my lab so I can do it for the new trainer here, but I haven't got the machine yet, so you'll have to go to Cherrytree Grove to register. But it's late, you can stay at my house, we always have a spare bed for visitors."

* * *

Note: Crimson Registers For The Johto League, And Someone Follows Him. 


	6. VI:The Spare Room

Note: Pokemon? Nope Don't Own It!

* * *

The spare room in Professor Elm's house seemed very grand for a guess bedroom, "Here you go, it used to be our daughters room but she left for Hoenn." 

"Thanks, I'll only be one night so hopefully I won't be trouble," said Crimson.Footsteps were heard coming up the stair and a woman walks into the room, she is dressed stylishly, but wears a plain white pinafore, she is carrying some sheets and a plate with a sandwich on.

"I've bought you some clean sheets and a sandwich I hope you like turkey." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why thank you Mrs. Elm, and yes I do, it's my favourite!" Crimson exclaimed.

"Well we'll leave you now, so get some sleep and you can properly begin you adventure tomorrow." Said Professor Elm.

"Good night everyone." Replied Crimson who ate his sandwich, and lied in his bed dreaming about new Pokémon.Crimson woke up the next day, he didn't even know that he had drifted off, and could smell pancakes being cooked. He had a quick shower and got dressed, "Alright I'm off!"

"Waa? Couldn't you stay just for a while and have some pancakes?" asked Mrs. Elm slightly insisting that he had to stay.

"Well I guess I could stay for just a couple of minutes."

"Oh good, now sit down, and I'll bring you some."

* * *

A couple of minutes soon turned to half an hour, "Argh, I need to go, thank you Mrs. Elm, and please tell Professor Elm that I said thank you too, but I have to be going!" 

"That's alright dear." Replied Mrs. Elm, as she waved good bye to Crimson as he left the house.

"Come on out Onix," the great rock snake emerged. "Hiya big guy, I know we didn't have a good start but I want you to feel part of my team okay?"

Onix nodded its head, "Good, well being part of my team you need a nickname," he pondered.

"You shall be called Oni."Oni smiled and Crimson got on, their mainland journey was beginning, and although Crimson was nervous, he was excited too. As they entered a new route, Crimson released his Flori.

"Flori use sleep powder on the whole area." Ordered Crimson.

"Rita, chik!" The purple spore were released over the whole area, there were no Pokémon to be seen, but after ten minutes he saw a Catepie, "Go pokeball!" Crimson said as he threw the pokeball at the sleeping Pokémon.

"Wow that was really cool."

* * *

"Waa?" said a confused Crimson. "Why do people have to sneak up on me all the time?" 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said a boy now moving into view on Crimson, he was dressed in a blue pair of shorts and a red t-shirt, onto of his head was a baseball cap, which was white and blue.

"That's alright," said Crimson. "Who are you?"

"Elliot Millrun, how did you just catch that Pokémon so easily?" asked Elliot amazed.

"Oh, I got my Chikorita, Flori to use sleep powder as we entered the route, it makes catching Pokémon easy."

"Wow, I wish I could do that, but I can't even officially start my Pokémon adventure until next year, all I have at the moment is a Catepie."

"I'm sure you will get..."

Oni and Crimson are knocked over my some mysterious force, as they get up they realise that it is a Donphan, who seems to be very annoyed, "Oni are you up for a battle?"

Oni doesn't give a reply but instead charges forward, "I'll take that as a yes, use tackle!"

"Oniiiiiiiiiiiiic."  
Oni collides with the wild Donphan and causes it to flinch, "Use bind before it recovers."

Oni tightly squeeze the Donphan, but before it faints, Crimson throws out a pokeball, after shaking for awhile it stopped and Crimson picked it up.

* * *

"I wish I could be that good," Elliot said half sulking, half excited.

"Hey remember kid, I'm only just starting my journey and I'm older than you, but I bet that when your my age and starting out you'll be just as good as me." Crimson said smiling.

"Oh geez, I doubt it, but hey, could you give me a ride to Violet city?" asked Elliot.

"How'd you know I'm going to Violet city?"

"All trainers go there, it's the first gym, so I just presumed you'd be going there."

"Alright hop on, but first I need to go to Cherrytree grove, to register."

"Okay," replied Elliot as he hopped onto Oni, being in the rural part of Johto, the surroundings were peaceful and Crimson had time to reflect the events of the last couple of days, catching new Pokémon, meeting new people, some good, some bad, and going to new places, it was quite a lot to take in, up ahead was the welcoming sign of Cherrytree grove, in big letters was written, "NEW TRAINERS REGISTER HERE FOR JOHTO LEAGUE."

"_That's handy, and __slightly in your face,_" thought Crimson laughing

."Come on Elliot jump off," said Crimson as he too jumped off Oni, "Return Oni."

"So you're going to register for the Johto league then? I'm just going to visit my friend see you whenever I see you okay?"

"Yeah sure, I might go look for some Pokémon, but don't worry I won't leave without you, honest." Crimson replied.

* * *

The two boys departed to opposite direction, crimson to the Pokémon centre and Elliot to a house. As he entered the Pokémon centre he reminiscences about his father, "As soon as you walk into one, you immediately feel welcomed, everyone is usually a trainer, who needs help or can help you, and the food is great." 

_"But weren't you scared__" asks a young Crimson. _

_"__Well yeah, but I was too excited to care really." _

_"Wow, I really want to be like you when I'm older." _

_"Well hopefully better." _

Until this day Crimson didn't understand the "hopefully better" part, his father had tried his best to always be there, but sometimes his work got in the way, and forgot about his family, he never wanted to be like this."Hiya young trainer, are you here to register?" asked a woman. 

"Aha."

"Okay, do you have any identification?" asked the woman. "By the way I'm Nurse Joy, my cousins and I run all of them."

"I don't think so, let me check," replied Crimson as he began to empty the contents of his pockets and rucksack, something caught Nurse Joy's eye.

"Oh that Pokedex will be sufficient," said Nurse Joy as she picked up the Pokedex and connected it to a machine, a few lights flash and then stop. "Okay let me just print you off something."

"Okay, here you go, here's your Pokedex and this, it's basically an information sheet telling you were all the gyms are in Johto and how to get there, do you have a map?"

Crimson checks his bag, but to his disappointment there isn't a map in it, "No." Crimson replied.

"Well I think we might have one here," Nurse Joy says as she goes to check a cupboard, she then comes back empty handed.

"Sorry, we don't have any more, but I strongly recommend that you get on, or else you might get lost, and we wouldn't want that to happen." She said with a smile on her face.

"Could you quickly heal my Pokémon for me?" asked Crimson.

* * *

Crimson left the Pokémon centre with new information and healed Pokémon, _"Where the hell is that boy?"_ Crimson thought to himself. 

Just then Elliot came out of the house in front of him, his face lit up when he saw Crimson, "Hey Crimson over here!"

"Oh hi Elliot I was looking for you, what have you been up to?"

"I have something for you, my friend told me you'd probably need one, I hope you haven't got one already," replied Elliot with a big grin on his face, handing Crimson a package.

"What is it?" said Crimson as he began to open it. "Oh wow! I needed one of these, thanks, buddy."

The package contained an A3 sized book, it was a map, "That one has maps for all the regions, even this place called the Orange Archipelago."

"I've been on holiday there with my dad, he was trying to look for the crystal Onix."

"Awwh wow, I wish I could go on an adventure." Replied Elliot.

"I feel bad now, you got me this and I have nothing for you," Crimson pondered and then grabbed one of his pokeballs off of his belt.  
"Here this is yours."

Elliot opened the ball up, out popped the Donphan that Crimson had caught just over an hour ago. "Are you sure?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah I wasn't really planning on catching it, so you might as well have it." Crimson replied.

"So shall we continue our little trip to Violet city?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Note: First Gym Badge Hopefully Next Time 


	7. VII:Possession

Crimson could tell that they were getting nearer to Violet city, the wildlife that he marvelled at on the way to Cherrytree grove was soon disappearing, and being replaced by the houses, which were scattered around the edge of the woodlands. The excitement that Crimson was feeling, was nothing that he had never experienced, the only thing that ruined it was a cold chill that ran up his spine.

"Did you feel that too?" Crimson asked cautiously.

"Feel what?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry," replied Crimson. "I think I can see Violet city just ahead."

"Ah wow, I haven't seen my friend in ages; I bet she'll be excited."

"We'll see," Crimson said, laughing.

As they entered Violet city, Crimson realised he was wrong, the rural part of Johto reached Violet city, and it was surprisingly warming. Violet city was known for many things; such as the Gym, the Pokémon School, Sprout Tower and on the outskirts the Ruins of Alpha.

"So are you off?" asked Crimson, "For good?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, unless I see you somewhere else," replied Elliot, solemnly.

The two hug and wave good bye as they walk off in different directions, a cold wind blows at the back of Crimson's neck, "What the...?"

* * *

A purple gas passes into the back of Crimson's head, "Awwh much better, let's see what I look like."

Crimson walks over to the water edge; he is taken back by the reflection, "Wow! So this is a reflection, this body isn't too shabby either, a bit weak looking, but it'll do for now."

"Oi get out of me!"

"Shut up, human! Oh so you want to do the Gym challenge, well why didn't you ask? I'll do it for you, because that's how _nice_ I am."The gym was right behind 'Crimson' which was luckily for him as he didn't quite know how to walk, after all, being corporeal was something new to him, "Flying types, eh? Do you have an ice, electric, or rock Pokémon human?"

Although no sound is made, Crimson nods, "Thank you human."

As Crimson enters the gym, a young man approaches Crimson, "Hi are you here for a battle?" he asks kindly.

"Well duh! Why else would I be in a Pokémon Gym?" replies Crimson rudely.

The young man is taken back by Crimson's rudeness, "Oh, well I need to heal my Pokémon first, be back in a couple of minutes."

A couple of minutes later the doors open, but it is not the young man, it is a boy much younger than the man, "Hiya Crimson! I thought I could be your cheering squad."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ermm, it's me, Elliot of course."

"Well why don't you bloody grow up, do you really think I need some stupid 'cheering squad'," Crimson replied, mocking Elliot.

"But..." Elliot doesn't even finish off his sentence, as he runs out of the gym crying, he runs into the young man.

* * *

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Does it matter? What's your name?"

"Falkner and you?" asked Falkner.

"Mis-...I mean Crimson."

"Okay, shall we battle one against one, two Pokémon, challenger may switch out?"

"Okay, whatever..."

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto, which does a barrel roll, before hovering in the air. Crimson touches a pokeball, but decides against it, and chooses a different one, throwing it, in a flash of light emerges Oni.

"Use dragon breath!"

Oni turns to Crimson and gives it a confused look, "Argh, do you not know dragon breath? Weakling! Use rock throw then..."

"Why do you ask your Pokémon to use moves that they don't know?"

Crimson doesn't reply, and just watches the large rock being thrown across the field hit the hovering Pidgeotto, a horrified look appears on Falkner's face and he returns his Pokémon.

"Okay, I forfeit, take the badge."

"Only weak people quit, fight me!"

"No, as a gym leader I can refuse to battle people.

"But I'm not, I'm a p..."

"I insist that you take the badge. There is something strange and scary about you, take it and leave."

Crimson begrudgingly took the badge and exits the gym, "Wow that was too easy."

* * *

"Crimson you're okay!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who the hell are all these people who know you?"

"Well that's Gray. Let me go and you won't have to put up with all these people."

"Meh, I'll think about it."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Shut up stupid human." Crimson replied rudely.

"Waaa? Any who, shall we battle, seeing as we never did have ours?" asked Gray.

"No." Crimson replied bluntly.

"Waa?"

"You heard, I don't want to battle, have you even challenged the gym leader here?"

"Well no, not yet at least."

"Well I have, you're no competition then," replied Crimson.

The rage in Gray began to build up, never in his life had he been denied a challenge, apart from of course when Crimson fell off of the boat, and then to be insulted by someone he didn't really know, was just the icing on the cake. Gray swung at Crimson, hitting his square on the nose; the purple mist was forced from Crimson and flew off.

"Argh, what the hell did you do that?" said Crimson clutching his bloody nose.

"No one insults me like that!" replied Gray resentfully. "You've made a rival, and believe me, you won't like that!"

Gray grunted at Crimson and then walked into the gym, as Crimson just sat there and his nose continued to bleed.

_"What was that thing?"_Crimson thought to himself, suddenly Crimson remembered what the 'thing' said to Elliot and guilt washed over him, "I should really go find Elliot!"

* * *

Crimson picked up his stuff and went back to the Pokémon centre hoping that Nurse Joy would have something for his nose. As he entered the Pokémon centre, in the corner was someone sobbing, Crimson went over to see who it was.

"What do you want?!" Elliot said, noticing that it was Crimson.

"I don't know how to explain it, but that wasn't me talking, why would I say something to you like that, you're my best bud."

"I don't know if I can believe you, that was really hurtful, I don't know if you can make it up to me."

"What if I were to say that I might have a broken nose?" asked Crimson.

Elliot turned round to see the gruesome sight it blood running down Crimson face, who was clearly in a lot of pain, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"I'm sure I'll survive," replied Crimson, trying to smile, but failing.

"Let's get Nurse Joy to help."

* * *

After a lot of bandages and a few potions, Crimson was in better shape, "Yes, I know these are usually for Pokémon, you take one at least every two days to prevent an infection." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," replied Crimson, he turned to Elliot, "So are we friends?"

"Sure, but you better explain about the 'thing'."

"Sure," said Crimson as he gave Elliot a hug.

* * *

Elsewhere, the purple gas materialise in the shadows of tall trees, "What are you doing Johto?"

"I wanted to go sight-seeing, gas ball."

"OI, that's Mister Gas Ball," replied Gastly, joking.

"Ha-ha, so funny, not."

"So what are you doing here Mismagius?"

"I really am sight-seeing, for a host." Replied Mismagius.

"Found anyone good?" asked Gastly.

"Yeah I have as a matter of fact, his name is Crimson."


	8. VIII:Water Challenge

"You're not lying to me are you?" asked Elliot.

"Do you really think I'd make up something as obscure like that?"

"Well I guess..."

"Okay, where are you off too?" asked Crimson.

"Well I might go to Olivine, and then catch the ferry there to Hoenn, just to visit my Nan."

"Oh okay then."

Crimson watched Elliot walk out of the Pokémon centre, he had re-made a friend today, but at the same time, he'd lost one again.

_Okay that's Elliot gone, now what the hell am I doing? _Crimson thought to himself.

"Crimson, Falkner would like to talk to you," said Nurse Joy.

* * *

"Ah Crimson you are here, do you know why I just gave you the badge?"

"Waa?" Crimson replied as he checks his jumper; lo and behold was the Zephyr badge.

"It was as if you were possessed, never before have I seen battling like that."

"I wa..." Crimson stopped, saying something like that ends with you being in a asylum. "I don't know how to explain it really."

"Well seeing that I think your good, I've decided to enter you into the Water challenge, it's to the south of Violet city." Explained Falkner. "There's quite a few good trainers there, might be fun for you."

"Cool, is that all?"

"Yeah, for now."

* * *

Falkner pulled out a phone from his pocket, after typing a few numbers into it, it began to ring.

"What is it?" asked a woman's voice with a Kantonese ascent kindly.

"I think he might be perfect, but there was something seriously weird with the way he battle."

"Oh, I'll get someone to check up on him."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, I think she'd be the perfect person to teach him."

The woman hung up, Falkner smirked things were working out as the alliance had hoped. Now just to get Rose and Gray too.

* * *

Crimson walked down the grassy path, up ahead there was a lot of talking and soon he came across a group of people, most of them were fishermen but a few were trainers.

"Hello, are you taking part?" asked a woman, she too was wearing fishing gear.

"Yeah."

"Are you Crimson by any chance?" Crimson nodded, as the woman continued to talk . "Ah good we've been waiting."

Crimson gave her a confused look, but she didn't see.

"We can begin, I'm Sue by the way," she shouted out loud.

There were a few cheers and a couple "About time", this gave Crimson the impression that he might have been holding up things, which made him guilty.

* * *

The door from a nearby house opened and out came an old looking fisherman, in his hands he carried buckets of what looked like ultra balls.

"Welcome all to the Water Challenge, " he said as the woman who had been talking to Crimson walked up to the man and began passing out the balls. "Here is an ultra ball each, your task it to catch a Poliwag."

"A Poliwag? I could catch one now in my hometown if I wanted to."

"Ah, but there is something special about this one, I shan't tell you what it is though, it's a surprise."

"On you marks, get set, catch some Pokémon!" Sue yelled.

* * *

With his ultra ball in his hands he began to search the grass, "I've found it!" a man yelled.

He threw the ball at the Poliwag, and it fell over, the man went over to inspect it and sweat drops as he finds that it was a cardboard cut out.

"Ermm, no I haven't," he said, defeated.

* * *

Crimson kept walking, in a nearby cave, he could here water. He inspected a nearby sign which said "Union Cave, habitat of Poliwags."

"That's handy," Crimson said out loud as he began to laugh.

As he entered the cave, the sound of the water made Crimson feel relaxed and calm. The surveyed the area, and near a pool of water was a Poliwag, Crimson needed to do a double take. It was shiny!

"Come on out Flori!" the burst of light caught the Poliwags attention, and it began to escape. Fortunately it was trying to escape on land, which to the poor little Poliwag was frustrating, because it is very hard for them to move on land.

"Use razor leaf!" Two leafs began to fly towards the Poliwag and it was knocked over by the force of it.

"Go pokeball!"

The ultra ball hit the Poliwag on its spiral, and after shaking for a moment, it stopped.

* * *

As Crimson walked over to the ball on the floor, and voice was heard yelling, "Hey that's my Pokémon!"

"Are you soft? It's mine, if it was yours I wouldn't have been able to catch it then would I?"

The boy panicked and then ran.

W_hat an idiot_ Crimson thought to himself.

Crimson strolled back to where the challenge had begun, and whispered in the old fisherman's ear that he had caught it.

"We have a winner."

There were lots of murmurs, but eventually every gathered around and waiting for the old fisherman to speak.

"We have a winner, is name is Crimson."

"Oh him, but he's a noob." One of the fisherman said.

"If I'm such a noob, how come I managed to catch it and you didn't?" asked Crimson.

The fisherman crossed his arms and fell silent.

"As well as the Poliwag, here is another prize." Said the old fisherman as he handed Crimson a fist sized blue stone. "This is a Water stone it might be handy one day."

"Thanks," replied Crimson as he put the pokeball on his belt and the stone in his bag.

"Well that was the water challenge for this year," Sue said loudly.

* * *

After everyone had lost, Sue walked up to Crimson who was admiring his newly caught Pokémon.

"Hi, my father would like a word with you."

"Ermm okay," replied Crimson.

"Well done, young one," said the fisherman, whose tone soon changed. "That Pokémon you have, although shiny, it is not naturally shiny."

"Waa?"

"We think it might be team rocket."

"Surely not, they disband for the second and last time it was all over the news."

"But they have been busy in the Sevii Islands, we're not sure if they are to do with this though," replied Sue.

"Let me guess, you want me to find out?" Crimson asked lazily.

"Well, we would, but obviously it's not top priority, just if you get any information about it then call us," said Sue. "Here's our number."

"Oh okay then," Crimson replied as he put the number into his Pokegear.

"Alright, hopefully we'll be hearing from you."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Crimson left the house, confused more than ever, he'd been possessed, punched in the face, met a new friend, who then later left, caught a shiny Pokémon only to find out it was not naturally shiny, and sent on a quest to find out who was behind it.

_I should be getting paid for this, _thought Crimson to himself.


	9. IX:Enter Yellow

After getting out of Union cave, he made it to Azalea Town. The air here was different, it still had the rural scent of Cherrytree grove, but he could tell that Goldenrod was up ahead. Pollution and corruption were in the air, a taste that made Crimson gag.

Crimson sent out his newly caught Poliwag.

"Polli."

"Hiya, little guy, I guess you'll be called Spiri, because of your spiral stomach."

"Polli," replied Spiri joyfully.

"Shall we go to the Gym?"

Spiri nodded, I seemed to be friendly, yet somewhat shy sometimes. If it saw other people it would hide behind Crimson leg or try and jump up back into its pokeball.

* * *

Rose came out of the Pokémon centre; she'd wanted to go to Goldenrod because of one her father's friends lived there, and she was the inspiration that Rose needed to buck up the courage to go on her Pokémon journey, she looked at her bag, on it was her first contest ribbon, she thanked her new Pokémon for it.

She pulled out her map, which she had got from the Pokémon centre, and looked on it for directions to get to her friend's house. Eventually she found it on the map and began to walk there, something caught her eye. There was a young boy, only a few years younger than she was, he had a Elekid, she wanted one.

"Excuse me, but where did you catch that Pokémon?"

"I didn't catch it, this guy gave it to me, in fact he's been giving out loads of electric Pokémon to people, I think he's still there."

"Oh thank you," replied Rose as she waved to the boy.

Rose looked around for the man, and at first she had no luck, but eventually she came across him.

It was Alexander Surge, she hoped to Mew that he didn't recognise her, she walked up to him, "Hi, I've been told you've been giving out Pokémon, is that right?"

"Yeah, here you go," replied Alexander, with a smile on his face.

Rose opened the ball, out came a Voltorb, "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied waving goodbye to Rose.

* * *

As soon as she was out of sight of Alexander, Rose returned Voltorb, and began to run back into the heart of Goldenrod, she had remembered where he friend lived. She knocked on the door, moment later a young woman came to the door.

"Rose, welcome," said the young woman.

"Thank Mew you're here Yellow!"

"Come in and tell me what's up."

Yellow's house was still the same as it was when she first visited with her father as a child.

"So what is it my dear?" asked Yellow.

"There's more bad guys, and we think they might be trying to take over the world."

"Not again."

"You act as if nothing is wrong, why?"

"When you've lived a life like I have, these sort of things don't affect you, do you know why I chose to live in Goldenrod?"

"Nice scenery, cheap housing?"

"No, I wanted to face my fear, I was attacked here, by Neo-Team Rocket, and for awhile I was so afraid of Johto, that I wouldn't come here, but like Blue I decided to face my fears and I bought a house here."

"Wow, really? Yellow, I envy you, you've lived such an interesting life, and I haven't."

"Not yet at least, don't count your Pokémon eggs before they hatch."

The phone in yellows house began to ring, Yellow stood up to answer it, "Ah yes, oh is that so?"

"Oh, alright I'll trying and gather the others then. Alright, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Oh no one really, so why did you come?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you could read the thought of my Pokémon, it was given to me by The head of the evil gang." Replied Rose as she sent out her Voltorb.

Yellow placed her hands on the Pokémon, and to Rose's surprise it didn't self-destruct. Rose looked at the concentration on Yellow's face, she seemed to be in deep thought.

Yellow gasped as she let go of Voltorb, "Nothing, this Pokémon has no memories."

"But how is that possible?"

"I'm not completely sure, possibly altered Cipher technology, I'll have a chat with my friend Purple later."

"Okay then."

"There is one thing you could do, could you ring your friend?"

"You mean Crimson? Yeah sure."

* * *

Just as Crimson got to the Pokémon gym, his Pokegear began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Crimson, it's me Rose, do you think you could get to Goldenrod?"

"Possible, but I'd have to go through Ilex forest, and that's something that could be a challenge."

"Wait one minute!"

Rose hung up, _what does that mean?_

Moment later Crimson was knocked over by an invisible force, a hand pulled him up, "I'm sorry Crimson, haven't got used to teleporting yet!"

"Its okay, why'd you want me to go to Goldenrod?" Crimson asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to my friend's house."

"Oh you're back," Yellow said jokingly.

"Yup."

"Oh my Arceus! It's the famous Yellow!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Any who, Alexander is here."

"We need to get into their headquarters."

"But why?" asked Yellow.

"I dunno, I just get a weird vibe, that we need to find something there." Replied Yellow.

"Shall we go?" asked Crimson.

"I will, you won't he knows what you look like, but he just thinks I'm a nice young girl."

"Okay," replied Crimson begrudgingly. "But Yellow and I will follow behind."

"Okay then."

* * *

Rose went back to where Alexander was, he was packing up and seemed a bit panicky.

"Are okay?" asked Rose.

"Well I could do with a little help, just carrying these back to my home."

"Yeah sure," replied Rose. "May I ask why are you giving these Pokémon away?"

"Didn't you know that it was electric Pokémon day? It's a random gesture of kindness."

"Oh okay, sorry I was just wondering, I hope I haven't offended you."

"Oh don't worry, it's just little bit further," replied Alexander.

Alexander stopped in front of a house, "This is it, thanks you can drop it here."

A loud screech startled Rose, "What was that?" asked Rose timidly.

"Dunno, just some wild Pokémon I think."

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you."

"Bye."

* * *

Alexander took the boxes into the house and Rose began to walk off, a Magneton caught her eye, she threw a pokeball at her, but it bounced off.

"Waa?" said Rose astonished.

"Thunder wave!"

A weak but paralyzing current flowed through Rose's body, "Do you think we are that stupid?"

It was the same mysterious man who had put Crimson to sleep on Saedi Island.

"We had cameras on Saedi Island, and we saw you helping the other child," the man said. "Now you are a prisoner of Team Thunder."


	10. X:Attack And Rescue

"Yellow, quick Rose has been captured!"

"Waa?" Yellow exclaimed.

"The same man who knocked be out on Saedi island just thunder waved Rose, we've got to go now and save her!" replied Crimson.

The two heroes an up to the building where Rose had just been taken into, Crimson banged on the door, it was locked.

"Gah, it's locked."

"Obviously, I could have told you that."

* * *

Rose woke up on the cold floor of a small room, with door in front of her began to open.

"Ah, you're awake," said the mysterious man, who had previously attacked her. "Get up!"

"Why should I?" asked Rose stubbornly.

"Ever experience a hyper beam to the chest?

"No."

"Well I have," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt to show a pus ridden scar. "And believe me, it hurts."

"Who are you?"

"In all honesty I don't know, but master calls me Beelzebub."

"Lord of the Flies?"

"Yes, I am a tragic experiment gone wrong, now that is enough." Beelzebub said timidly. "Give me your arm; I need to take some blood."

* * *

"Yellow, do you have any strong Pokémon on you?"

"Well I did train with the Viridian Gym leader, Green for awhile."

"Really?" asked Crimson awestruck.

"Yeah, I needed to save Red from the elite 4."

"...I guess you're stronger than I first thought."

"Yeah, but why did you want to know if I had strong Pokémon."

"Oh no reason really, apart from all of those grunts, who look ready for battle," replied Crimson starting to panic.

"Come on out Omask," out came the spiral Pokémon Omastar. "Bubblebeam!"

"C'mon out Spiri!" Crimson yelled. "Water pulse!"

The grunts sent out their Pokémon, a few Raticate, Grimer and a handful of Hypnos came out in a flash of light. The melee began, most of the attacks from the grunts were universal attacks such as scratch and tackle, but there were a few smogs and confusions.

"Hiya, I'm Spiri," said the Poliwag in pokespeak.

"Hi, Omask."

"How are we going to do this?"

"Aim for the roof, hopefully the force will knock the tiles off, and that will finish them off."

"With a bit of luck!"

The two Pokémon, with their combined attacks managed to knock off the roof tile, hundreds of them began to descend on the grunt's Pokémon on the ground, a majority of them were knocked out, and the ones remaining where knocked out with Omask's rock blast.

"Good work both of you," Yellow said.

Just as Crimson was about to return Spiri, it began to glow, "What the Farfetch'd?"

"It's evolving!" replied Yellow.

Yellow was right, out of the light appeared Poliwhirl, who took up an Orrian fighting stance.

"So who wants some more?" asked Crimson.

The grunts ran off, some were even crying, as they ran off, Yellow noticed that one of them had dropped a key card, hopefully for the locked door, which they had all hidden behind, probably to tell their boss that they were there.

"Need a key?" asked Yellow holding up the key card.

"Ermm yeah," replied Crimson as Yellow dropped the card into his hand.

* * *

"Thank you Beelzebub, test that blood for me, and get ready to move Project Z?" asked Alexander.

"Right away master."

"Hello Rose, how are you?"

"Well, I would be better if I wasn't locked in this cell, let me out?"

"I'm sorry **darling** but I can't do that unfortunately at this moment in time," replied Alexander. "Is there anything else that I can get you?"

"How about some Old Gateau?" asked Rose, trying to think of something he would have to take a long time to get.

"I'll see what I can do," replied Alexander, as he walked off and locked the door.

As he left, Rose began to weep, she didn't want to be stuck here forever, and there seemed no sign of rescue from Crimson or Yellow.

"Beep, beep."

"Waa?"

On a small computer screen that seemed to be used for communication between the team members, was a small moving picture. Rose looked closer, and it seemed to be a Pokémon, he Pokedex opened without her even touching it, _"__Porygon.__The __world's first artificially created Pokémon. It can travel through electronic space."_

A small pokeball appeared on the screen next to the Porygon.

"Waa? Do you want to come with me?" asked Rose.

"Beep!"

"Oh alright," timidly she raised a pokeball to the screen, it began to shake, but then soon stopped.

* * *

"Where the heck is that card reader?" asked Crimson out loud.

"Ermm right here," Yellow replied pointing to the card reader, which was in plain sight.

"Oh alright," Crimson said, as he swiped the card in the reader, the door opened.

On the inside that house looked just like an ordinary home, apart from the massive amount of computers and Pokémon technology, Crimson saw Alexander standing on the stairs.

"Welcome to my home, don't forget to wipe your feet first young ones."

"Hey, it's you!" Yellow yelled at Alexander. "Lt. Surge right?"

"That is what I once was known as Yellow," Yellow was shocked that he knew who she was, the last time they met she was only a young girl. "The years may not have been kind on me, but they seem to have been nice to you my dear."

"Where is Rose?" demanded Yellow, this side of Yellow scared Crimson.

"Oh she is free to go, but you have to find her, for I am off," replied Alexander. "Beelzebub, where is the helicopter?"

The man who he referred to as Beelzebub, was also the same man who had put Crimson to sleep on Saedi island, "You!"

Beelzebub ignored Crimson, "I'm afraid the helicopter is unable to carry anything else."

"Did you not get another one?" asked Alexander.

"I'm sorry master; they are all at the other HQ."

"Alright, you will pay for your insolence later, get me out of here."

The two men began to run off, Crimson began to run after them but Yellow held him back, "Why won't you let me go after them?"

"Don't you think it would be better if he looked for Rose instead, we can find them later."

"Alright then," replied Crimson.

* * *

Rose sent out all of her Pokémon; Hydra, the Totodile, Magik, the now evolved Kadabra, Blade, the Scyther, which she caught from the Bug catching contest, Torb, the Voltorb which she was given by Alexander, and her newly caught Pokémon Porygon, Teckie.

"What are we going to do?" she asked her Pokémon.

No reply was given, but they all began to attack the door, "Hey everyone get out of the way!" said Teckie is pokespeak.

Everyone moved out of the way, much to Rose's confusion. Teckie then began to power up a tri attack. Moments later is released it and the three different types of energy hit the door.

The door flew at Crimson, "What the Farfetch'd was that?"

Out of the dust appeared Rose, "Oh my Arceus, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, but you almost took my head off!"

"Argh, say sorry Teckie!"

"Beep, beep," the Porygon said solemnly.

"When did you get a Porygon?"

"No time to explain," replied Rose as she returned all of her Pokémon.

All three of the heroes rushed out of the house, just as they did, they saw Alexander flying behind a helicopter on the back on a Flygon.

"Where's Beelzebub?" asked Rose.

"Why do you care?" asked Crimson.

"I think Alexander did something to him, something really bad.

* * *

"Oh really, I'll have to check that out," said a voice behind.

"Purple!" cried Yellow.

"I really wish people would stop sneaking up on me!" exclaimed Crimson.

"Sorry mate, that's sort of the way people in Orre walk around."

"What are you doing here Purple?" asked Yellow.

"The alliance contacted me, and told me that you might need some demolishing done?"

"Well yeah, this building, but we haven't checked to see if it's empty yet."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get my Pokémon to do it," replied Purple as he sent out Umbreon and Espeon. "Check everywhere; come back if you need help with something."

The two Pokémon nodded, and then ran into the building.

"So how is everyone?" asked Purple.

"Tired," replied Crimson.

"Hungry," replied Rose.

"Excited," replied Yellow.

Purple laughed, "Mixed responses!"

Seconds later, his Pokémon came back out, "Is it empty?"

They nodded, "Alright, take this Umbreon, to the center of the building, and then Espeon, put a twenty second psychic bubble around it, and then run!"

The nodded and then headed back into the house, "You might want to get out of the way, that was an explosive I just gave to them," Purple said as he put his shades on.

The heroes began to move back a couple of yards, and soon they could see Purple's Pokémon running to him. Moments later a loud bang was heard, and the building exploded.

* * *

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Purple as a piece barely missed his head. 


	11. XI:Powers

"Fun? I'd hardly call it that, more like terror" replied Rose.

"Back to mine, for a nice drink and some cookies?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah sure," everyone replied.

* * *

"So what's everyone going to do?" asked Yellow.

"I might go back to Orre; Black might need my help with Cipher and Snagem."

"Well, I haven't done the gym in Goldenrod yet, nor the Azalea one."

"Well I've done the Goldenrod contest, and the nearest on is either Cianwood or Blackthorn and both of them are quite hard to get to."

"I could give you a lift there if you'd like?" offered Purple.

"Yeah, that would be nice," replied Rose, smiling.

"Shall we head off then?" asked Purple.

Outside, Purple threw out one of his Pokémon, out came Ho-oh, "Wow where'd you get that from?" asked Crimson.

"Just a little reward from catching all the shadow Pokémon in Orre and completing Mt. Battle, nothing much really," replied Purple.

"Talking of Pokémon, I have a little present for you Crimson," said Yellow as she pulled an egg out of her bag.

"Ermm thanks," replied Crimson.

Ho-oh cawed impatiently, "Argh, not again!"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to have to go through it again, Stay away from Ilex forest!" yelled Yellow, before going back into her house.

"Ermm that was...odd," Crimson said. "The only problem is that I need to go into the forest to get back to Azalea..."

"Well you could head north and then back to Violet, and make your way to Azalea, or I could also give you a lift, if you want?"

"Well if it's no trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all," replied Purple, with a sneaky grin on his face.

* * *

Rose turned to Crimson and they both shared a worried look, what they didn't know was that Purple used to be a member of Team Snagem, which he later blew up their HQ, and that is why he was called by the Alliance to destroy Team Doom's HQ, which if they knew they'd probably have more faith in him.

"Come on, everyone on," said Purple indicating to Ho-oh, and they all ascended into the air, Yellow came out to wave goodbye to them, she felt slightly guilty that she'd told them that she'd faced her fears, yet she hadn't.

Up in the air, things were different, Rose had gained more confidence and wasn't afraid of flying this time, unlike when she was with Professor Oak.

"Which contest shall we go to Rose?" asked Purple.

"How about Blackthorn, I want to see if I can see any dragon Pokémon!"

"Alright then," replied Purple.

As they flew above Johto, Rose soon saw that they were descending, and not in the right city either, "Hey Purple, I know you're not from this area, but are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Rose.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure, I know exactly where I need to go," replied Purple.

* * *

As they landed in Eructeak, Crimson saw someone who he had seen in many Pokémon magazines, Blue.

"Hi Blue, where's Gold and Green?"

"Well, Green is over by the Burnt Tower and Gold is in the Gatehouse to Olivine," replied Blue.

"Oh, well I'm going to go heal my Pokémon," Purple said, as he returned Ho-oh and began to walk off.

"Crimson is it? You're with me and Rose; you're with Gold, head off to the Gatehouse to Olivine."

"I'm such a big fan of you Blue, I mean I really big fan of you!"

"Thank you Crimson, but I'd like to ask you something, it may sound weird but answer it please," said Blue.

"Yeah sure," replied Crimson.

"How easy do you find things?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"Answer it please."

"Ermm pretty easy, I guess."

"Thought so," replied Blue, with a smile on her face.

"Did you know I had one of my Pokémon stolen when I was on Saedi Island?"

"Well...no...well I knew someone had their Pokémon stolen, Alexander was arguing with Beelzebub, you do know who these people are don't you?"

"Yes, the Alliance has filled be in on these people," replied Blue.

"Who is this Alliance, that everyone talks about?"

"All will be revealed in due course," replied Blue. "The Pokémon that was stolen was my Zapdos."

"Really, wow you're even more awesome than I first thought."

Blue blushed, "Thank you, now close your eyes and try and picture it, I'll guide you through things."

Crimson closed his eyes, and pictured the electric Pokémon.

_What can you see?_

_Darkness._

_Is there anything else?_

_Little dots of light, no wait they're stars!_

_What can you hear?_

_Talking and someone is crying._

_Who's crying?_

_I can't see them, I can only hear them._

_Open you hand._

_Open your eyes._

"Whoa what was that?" Crimson asked.

"Open the envelope up," replied Blue.

In his hand was an envelope, he opened it up, just like Blue had told him, inside was a small piece of paper which read:

_To Crimson, well done, you are the finder._

_Professor S. Oak._

"What does that mean?" asked Crimson.

"All of the Pokedex holders have a 'title', mine is the 'Evolver'"

"Wow, and I'm the finder?"

"I guess so, Professor is a pretty good judge of character, and can guess what you're going to be like later just with one look."

"So what about the other?"

"Green is the raiser, Red is the battler, Silver is the trader, Crystal is the catcher, Yellow can read Pokémon minds and heal them and gold is the hatcher," replied Blue.

"What about Purple, Rose, and even Gray?"

"Well I suggest that you ask them yourself," replied Blue. "Hey, you have an egg, maybe you should go see Gold?"

"Maybe I will when he's finished with Rose."

* * *

"Hi, you're Rose I presume?" asked a young man.

"Ermm yes and you?" asked Rose.

"Gold's my name, and hatching is my game," replied Gold. "Wanna play a game Rose?"

"Err, I guess, what are the rules?"

"Well let's go outside," replied Gold, as he lead Rose outside the Gatehouse. "You stand there in the center of that patch of grass, and close your eyes!"

Rose did so, "Like this?"

"Yeah, perfect, now think of something happy."

Rose did so, she thought of the first time she tasted a Kasib Berry on her father's plantation, and then her grandfather bought her, her very first dress.

_So Rose does it taste nice?_

_It's very sweet daddy, but I like it!_

_Oh look who's come for a visit._

_Grandpapa!_

_Hello littlun, I've bought you a present._

_What is it?_

_Open it and see._

_Inside an elegantly wrapped box was an equally elegant dress, it was cream with pink pokeballs on the hem._

_What do you say Rose?_

_Thank you grandpapa._

_You're welcome, now come give me a kiss._

"Open your eyes," asked Gold.

As she did so, so was surprised by the amount of Pokémon around her, "What's going on?"

"Open this," Gold said, as he gave her an envelope.

Rose opened it and it read:

_To Rose, well done, you are the Attracter._

_Professor S. Oak._

"So I attract stuff, doesn't that make me seem a bit slutty?"

"Not at all, it makes you valuable to the Alliance."

* * *

"Hello Gray."

Gray was busy setting up camp, "I'm trying to set up camp, help me or leave me."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I don't really c..." Gray turned around. "Oh my Arceus, it's you Green!"

"In the flesh, now my grandfather has sent me on a task to stay with you for a while, I don't really want to do it, but I'll be nice for once."

"Who is your grandfather?"

"Well you'd probably know him better as Professor Oak, and I have something for you," replied Green as he gave him a box.

Gray opened the box up inside was a Pokedex, identical to Crimson and Rose's but it was grey and black and a egg.

"Well the Pokedex is obvious, but why the egg?"

"Just touch it," Gray did so, and it hatched, two Pokémon emerged from the light, two identical Eevees came out. They seemed to have different personalities, one of the seemed friendly and bought out the happiness of people, mainly Green and the other one seemed to fight with the other one, biting and scratching it, Gray moved the friendly one out of the way of the violent one, and it began to glow.

"Waa?"

Out of the light come an Espeon, "Wow, cool!"

"Alright, you have two choices, either fly with me to the Lake of Rage, or walk there, it's up to you."

"I think I'll walk, it'll give me a chance to level up a bit," replied Gray.

"Alright then," said Green as he sent out his Pidgeotto, just before he got on, he dropped an envelope neat Gray's Eevee, and then got on and flew off, he saw the flashes of light coming from Eructeak, they were all heading for the same destination.

The Lake Of Rage. 


	12. XII:The Alliance

"Shall we head for the Pokémon centre?" asked Gold.

"Yeah sure," replied Rose, as she linked arms with Gold.

As they left the Olivine countryside Rose looked back and saw a small boy, he seemed to be crying, she wanted to turn back, yet Gold's jolliness compelled her to keep walking towards Eructeak.

* * *

"Can we go back to the Pokémon centre; I want to go see Gold and Destr- I mean Purple," asked Blue.

"Yeah sure," replied Crimson. "I do like Eructeak, but it has a weird vibe to it and it puts me on edge."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," replied Blue. "Bad stuff has happened here and more probably to come."

"That's deep," said Crimson. "Scary even..."

"Oh well, we'll be out of here soon," said Blue, changing the mood.

"How so?" asked Crimson.

"You'll see," replied Blue.

* * *

"Hello Mr Gold and Miss Rose how are you today?"

"Hello Purple, are we going to head off?" replied Gold.

"We're just waiting for Mr Crimson and Miss Blue to return."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I guess it must be the Johtonese air, it's refreshing, and somewhat tasty."

"Tasty?" asked Blue, as she walked into the Pokémon centre with Crimson.

"Have you ever breathed in Orrian air?

"I can't say I've had the pleasure," replied Blue.

"Oh believe me it's not pleasure, more like torture, its full of pollutant and other unmentionables," replied Purple.

"Shall we head off now?" asked Gold.

"Yeah sure," replied Blue. "Have you still got it?"

"Yes _**mum!"**_ replied Gold.

* * *

As they all left the Pokémon centre, the older generations of Pokedex holders sent out a pokeball each, Purple sent out his Ho-oh, Blue sent out her Moltres and Gold sent out a Articuno.

"You better take good care of it, I don't want any more of my bird Pokémon going missing!" said Blue, aimed at Gold. "So who wants to come with me?"

"I will," replied Crimson eagerly.

"I guess you can come with me Rose?" said Gold.

"Unless you want to come with me?" asked Purple.

"Ermm I think I'll go with Purple, no offense Gold," replied Rose, blushing slightly.

"Its okay, Articuno doesn't really like more than one passenger," said Gold, trying to make up an excuse.

In the air they could see Green, "Hey are you heading to the HQ?"

"Yeah, of course!" Blue yelled at Green.

"Alright, hurry up though, apparently Red is coming!"

"Really, but he never comes to HQ!" Blue exclaimed.

"Well Silver just gave word that he was heading that way from Blackthorn."

"What was he doing there?" asked Blue.

"Something to do with the dragon's den, well at least that's what I think," replied Green.

"Oh alright, well c'mon everyone, let's take flight," and as Blue said it, everyone did so, Blue and Crimson on Moltres, Gold, alone on Articuno, Purple and Rose on Ho-oh and Green on his Pidgeot already in the air.

* * *

Although seemingly a short trip to the Lake of Rage, the flight soon saw the darkening of night, and they only made it there before the Murkrow come out to sing their mourning song. On the lake, was a building, possibly the same size of a Gym, right in the center of the lake, Crimson was surprised, why had he never heard of this, even though it was in plain sight, there were even people waving to people on the deck on the lake building.

"That is the HQ."

"Of what?" asked Rose.

"The Alliance," replied Purple.

"It's about time we get a few answers, about the damn Alliance.

* * *

"Shall we set up camp here guys?" asked Gray, to his new Pokémon Espeon and Eevee.

Espeon nodded but Eevee just grunted, Gray looked at his Pokémon with a worried look, his Espeon seemed to like him, a bit too much, yet his Eevee seem to hate him.

"Come here guys I have some food," Espeon trotted up to her food, while Eevee seemed to linger for a bit and then waltzed up to his food.

"Well done Eevee," said Gray, somewhat surprised.

The trees near them began to ruffle and out came a pair of Yanma; it seemed that they were attracted by the smell of the Pokefood. Espeon was busy eating, and only Eevee noticed it, and immediately used shadow ball on them, and they went away.

"Eevee, you protected me?" asked Gray.

Eevee nodded, Gray went over to pet him, and it began to glow. From the light emerged Umbreon.

"Was that what was wrong with you?" asked Gray. "You wanted to gain my respect?"

Umbreon nodded, and then rummaged around in Gray's bag, and pulled out an envelope, "What's this?" Gray asked.

_To Gray, well done, you are the Carer._

_Professor S. Oak._

"Okay, that's weird, I'll have to ask Green about that tomorrow at the Lake of Rage, it's too dark to travel anymore, even though I really want to," said Gray to his Pokémon, as he returned them. "Let's have a nice sleep."

* * *

"Well we're here, finally," said Blue to everyone. "Shall we all go in?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired," said Rose.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to stay awake for a bit longer, just while the rest of the members explain everything," replied Blue.

"Explain what?" asked Rose.

"You'll see."

One by one they landed on the decking of the building and returned their bird Pokémon to their pokeballs, Blue lead the group into the house.

"Welcome everyone," said a woman with a Kantonese accent.

"Hello Erika," said Blue.

Crimson surveyed the room, on different types of chairs, some soft, some hard were Erika, the Celadon gym leader, Misty, the Cerulean gym leader, Brock, the Pewter gym leader, Lance, the now ex-member of the elite 4, Yellow and Crystal.

"Where's Blaine?" Purple asked.

"Downstairs, probably making something electronic, why do you ask Destroyer?" replied Erika.

"You know I don't like that name, just because Professor Oak gave me that name, it doesn't mean you have to call me that, I am Purple, and you should call me by _that_ name and by no others!"

"Sorry Purple, it's just that I've got so used to it," replied Erika.

"That's okay, and I only wanted to see if he'd made any more advances of the Cipher tech that I recovered from Orre."

"Hey Purple do you know if Black is coming?" asked Misty.

"I'm not sure yet, he hasn't contacted me, I think he's undercover. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering," replied Misty, blushing a little.

* * *

There was a knock the door, and everyone jumps, no one expects anymore visitors at that time of night.

"I'll get the door," said Blue, as she unclips a pokeball from her belt.

"Hello can someone let us in?" asked a manly voice.

Blue opened a door, and two people walked forwards, yet were hidden by the door, "Wow so you've grown a beard, it looks really good."

"Thanks, my daughter thought it made me look really distinguished," said the man. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, I think there's a lot you need to tell her Silver," replied Blue.

"Well I bought my dad along, I'm hoping he'll be able to help out," said Silver.

"Well come Giovanni, it's your fist time here isn't it?" asked Blue.

"Yeah, it's nice to be on the good side for once," replied Giovanni.

"Hello darling," said Silver.

"Dad?" asked Rose.

"I think there's a lot we need to tell you," said Giovanni.

"I agree," said Silver.


	13. XIII:The Truth

As they all sat down, Silver began to stroke his beard, "There's a lot that we all need to tell you."

"Tell me please, I can take it," pleaded Rose.

"Well, as you know, you're adopted," said Erika.

"Yeah, so?" asked Rose.

"Well when you were born, you were left here, by another member of the alliance, and we thought it was best if we took you in."

"And you know I've done nothing but treat you like you were my own," added Silver.

"But who was this member?" asked Rose.

"Ermm, we're sort of not allowed to tell you," replied Silver.

"Says who?"

"Me."

Everyone turns around to see that Red has quietly come in, Blue and Gold get up to welcome him, while the rest just stay where they are, but all wear big grins on their faces.

"Red, we've missed you," said Blue, excited.

"Are these the latest Pokedex holders?" asked Red.

"Two of them, we're waiting for the third, he decided to walk," replied Green.

"Why?" asked Red.

"No idea," replied Green.

"Back to the main issue," said Rose. "Why aren't they allowed to tell me?"

"Because I said so," replied Red, taking a serious tone with Rose.

"Hey how about we all have a cup of tea, and a biscuit?" offered Gold, trying to lighten the mood of things.

"I agree," replied Misty.

* * *

Everyone comes back with a drink in their hand, and Purple is busy stuffing his face with custard creams, "Shall we restart?" he asked.

"Yes, let's get things out of the way," replied Red. "Basically, this member was new to the alliance; they had just reformed, and were beginning to get their life back on track, when they found out that they were pregnant."

"So it's a woman?" said Rose, butting in.

"Yes, any who, they came to me, but I'm not the father by the way, and told me that they were pregnant, I asked who the father was, but she wouldn't tell me."

"So for all I know the father could be in the room?" asked Rose.

"Possibly, but I doubt it, I asked everyone and none of them said that it was theirs, so I asked the pregnant member what they would do about it."

"And what did she do?"

"She was thinking of an abortion, but she wanted to ask the father, I asked if she wanted me to come along with her, but she told me not to."

"What happened next?"

"Well we didn't see her for over eight months, and then one day, there was a knock at the door, and we found you," replied Red, with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, well that's a little bit more comforting," said Rose. "But why did I get put with my d... I mean Silver?"

"I am still your father, just because I'm not your biological father doesn't mean I'm not your father, I have provided you with everything and if I'm not your father, at least I have been a good father figure," replied Silver, who was slightly frustrated.

"Calm down son," said Giovanni, trying to comfort Silver.

"You were given to Silver, because when everyone was trying to figure out what to do with you, everyone was cuddled you, or tried to feed you, you would scream blue murder, but when Silver cuddled you, you didn't, and at first when we talked about giving you to him, he was a bit freaked out, but after awhile, he knew it was his duty," replied Red.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, I think we should all sleep on things, it might make a few people judgements clearer," said Erika, looking at Red.

* * *

"I know we should tell her Brock, but is it really fair?" asked Red.

"Well, I think you should tell her sooner rather than later," replied Brock.

"I dunno, maybe I should tell her mother first?"

"Do you know where she is?" asked Brock.

"Well a member from Sinnoh told me that she had visited him," replied Red.

"Who?"

"Lucian, of the Sinnoh elite four," replied Red.

"Let us sleep, ask Erika tomorrow, she'll know what to do," said Brock.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Alright guys, how are we going to get across the lake?" asked Gray.

Espeon used confusion to pick up Umbreon, "Do you think it'll be strong enough to pick me up?"

Espeon nodded, "Alright Umbreon return." The red light of the pokeball hit Umbreon, and he went back into his pokeball.

"Alright, do it now," said Gray, as the jewel on Espeon's head began to glow, and a purple aura surrounded Gray, and he began to levitate across the lake, a few Gyarados tried to grab him, but Espeon lifted him up.

As Gray made it to the deck of the building, he returned Espeon, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a feminine voice.

"Err Gray DiNozzo."

"Oh, come in," replied the woman.

Gray opened the door, and we face to face with Erika, "We've been waiting for you."

"Oh sorry, I hope I haven't held things up," said Gray.

"Oh no, don't worry dear," replied Erika.

From upstairs a noise is heard, soon Red, Brock, Crimson and Gray come down, "What's for breakf...oh hello Gray," said Crimson.

"Don't talk to me," replied Gray.

"Hey don't be rude," said Red.

"Sorry, Red, but I am not talking to Crimson."

"What did I do?" asked Crimson.

"You refused to battle me," replied Gray.

"Is that all?" asked Red.

"Well, yes."

"Get over yourself; we have more important things to deal with."

"Can we stop arguing?" asked Rose.

"Why of course," replied Red and Gray in sync.

"So I've been thinking, ask me anything, apart from who your mother is, and I will answer it truthfully," said Red.

"But I don't want to know anything but who my mother is!" cried Rose.

"Hmmm, wait here, I need to call someone," said Red. "In private."

Red walks out of the house, and Rose walks up to Gray, "Hello, I'm Rose." 

"Ermm hi, I'm Gray, so what's the whole situation?" asked Gray.

"Basically, this is the Alliance of Justice, and they protect Pokémon and lie about things," replied Rose, scornfully.

"We don't lie, we give out information on a need to know basis, and we don't just help Pokémon, we try and get a better understand on human-Pokémon relations and are an international policing force," added Erika.

"Oh right, and why do you need me, err I mean us?" asked Gray.

"We like to get to get the Pokedex holders involved," replied Misty.

* * *

Red pulled his Pokegear out of his pocket; he still didn't like to wear things on his wrists, even thought he did get them healed in the springs on Mt. Silver.

"Hello, Lucian," said Red. "It's me."

"Hello Red, why do I have the honour of a minute of your time?"

"Is she with you?" asked Red.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Rose is asking about her," replied Red.

"Does she know?" asked Lucian.

"Not yet, but she wants to know who her mother is."

"Send her here then," replied Lucian.

"But we need her here."

"It's up to you," replied Lucian. "But tell me friend, what is the commotion about?"

"There's a new bad guy, and I'm getting to old to save the world."

Lucian can be heard laughing, "So basically you're too lazy?"

"No, why would you say that?" asked Red, joking. "But seriously, I think it's about time we give some other people the limelight."

"Alright, well whatever you decide, we'll be in Eterna."

"Alright then," replied Red, as he hung up.

_I guess I could spare one of them for a short while,_ thought Red, as he walked into the house.

* * *

"You're going to Sinnoh Rose," said Red, bluntly.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to see your mother?" asked Red.

"Of course, but who is she?" asked Rose.

"She's called Sabrina, as in the Saffron Gym leader," replied Red.


	14. XIV:Transformations

_What the hell am I doing here? Do I really deserve a life where I have no say in it?_

"Get up Beelzebub?"

"Why should I?" asked Beelzebub.

"Because I am your master!" replied the man.

"You are not my master, I am my own master!"

"Shut up, you are neither human nor Pokémon, you are nothing!" said the man, as he spat at Beelzebub.

"Oh yummy, that actually tastes better than some of the food, if you can call it that, that you give me."

"You're sick, you need some ice to cool down," replied the man, with an evil smirk on his face.

"No! Please don't, do you not have a heart?"

"Not really," replied the man as he sent out a Seel. "Your master gave me this, just in case you got out of line."

"And to have sick fun with me too no doubt," replied Beelzebub. "So Liam how are we going to do this?"

"How dare you call me by that name, you are to address me as master!" replied Liam, as he sends out a Pokémon, out of the light appears a Seel. "Seel use ice beam!"

The icy beam hit Beelzebub in the chest, the scar which he already had, had frozen, and for a moment he felt no pain, he was far too numb to feel anything, but then the icy harshness of the attack took its toll on him, and he bent over crippled by the attack.

"That's what you get you freak, usually I would spit on you, but I know how much you'd like it!" said Liam, as he turned and left the room, where Beelzebub was being held.

"I could break free, you know that?" screamed Beelzebub, just before Liam left the room.

"Whatever you say freak."

_I could, I could hyper beam_ the wall to pieces and fly away.

_Do it!_

"Who said that?" asked Beelzebub, scared.

_Me, turn around!_

Beelzebub turned around, there like a Gastly was a Flygon, "Who are you?"

_I'm you, well sort of, it's hard to explain._

"Well I got a little free time, if you'd like to explain."

_Well I see you've still got my dry wit,_ replied the apparition.

"Tell me please?"

_Well basically, you are me, and I am you, you have my DNA._

"So am I just a clone of you? I know they did something to me, I'm just not sure."

_A clone? No for I am not alive, you were once human, I have never been human._

"I'm confused even more now, I know that I was young when they did it, tell me you seem to know," asked Beelzebub.

_I was__ in __layman's terms, it was a experiment done to see if they could splice human DNA with Pokémon DNA to see if they could create some super Pokémon, and as you can see it worked. _

"Who did this to me?" asked Beelzebub, now somewhat intrigued by the whole situation.

_Who do you think?_

"Team Rocket?"

_Bingo, but they gave up, they didn't think anything was happening, but one of their executives__ saw promise in you, Lt. Surge. He decided__ to take you under his__ wing, no pun intended of course. It seemed he was recovering from some grief and looked at you as his son or something._

"Well that explains a lot," said Beelzebub. "But I need to break free; I don't want to be a slave anymore."

_Then just break free, how is he going to catch__you?_

"But I don't like changing..."

_Well you'll have to if you want to break free. Do it._

Beelzebub stood up, the pain was still there but the prospect of escape gave him hope, the colour of his skin began to change, to a brownish Green, his limbs began to grow, moments later a tail began to grow, that was the part which Beelzebub hated the most, it was a strange feeling, which made him sick in the stomach, the last change was the face, but mainly his eyes, the dust shields on his eyes formed, and the transformation was complete.

_Not too shabby._

"Hyper beam?" asked Beelzebub.

_Yup__, now __goodbye Beelzebub._

"Goodbye Flygon," replied Beelzebub, who began so build up and energy in his mouth, the hyper beam was released into the wall of Beelzebub's cell.

_Go,_ said the apparition as it faded away.

Beelzebub flapped his wings and took flight. He looked around, he didn't know his surroundings, four islands could be seen and a large white rock too.

_Where should I go?_ Beelzebub thought to himself. _Maybe I should find that girl, Rose.

* * *

_

"So what are you going to do?" asked Red.

"I want to stay and help, honestly I do," replied Rose. "But I want to find my mother."

"Alright, if that's what you really want, then you should go."

"Red, may I see you in private," asked Erika.

"Of course," replied Red.

Red and Erika leave the room and enter the kitchen; Erika closes the door, and pulls up a chair for Red to sit on.

"Sit down please."

Red pushes the chair away, "I'd rather stand. What is it?"

"You've changed."

"Times have changed. Adapt or die, isn't that the saying?" asked Red.

"Yes, but I fear this change isn't for the best, you've become too uptight, it's not like you."

"What are you talking about Erika, I'm jolly and happy, maybe it's you?"

"You're not happy, and please, don't try and pass on the blame."

"When the whole thing with Rose and Alexander is over, I'll be more relaxed. I promise."

"Alright then, shall we go back in?" asked Erika.

"Yeah, sure," replied Red.

* * *

As the two re-enter the room, everyone hushes up, "Had a nice gossip?" 

"Excuse me Red? Did you forget our convocation we just had?"

"No," replied Red, like a sulky child. "So basically what's going to happen is that you'll get the magnet train to Saffron first, a member of the alliance will meet you, and then take you the rest of the way via a small plane or Pokémon, is that understood?"

"Yeah, but which member?" asked Rose. "Is it another gym leader of Pokedex holder?"

"More like a freelance member."

"Who?" asked Rose.

"Black," replied Red.

* * *

REVIEW OR ELSE I SHALLN'T WRITE AS FREQUENTY AS I CAN


	15. XV:Search And Destroy

_Where could she be?_ Beelzebub thought to himself.

The view of the Olivine countryside was peaceful and beautiful. Beelzebub had never seen such beauty, the only beautiful thing he saw, or more intrigued by was blood. So many experiments were done to him, attack resistance, drug trials and even breeding, and they all needed blood.

_Why do humans need so much blood?_ Beelzebub thought to himself. _What am I thinking; I am a human, despite what Liam thinks._

Beelzebub heard crying, and began to descend; as he landed he looked around to see where the crying was coming from.

"I'm such a stupid boy, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Why are you stupid?" asked Beelzebub.

The talking Flygon freaked the boy out, "Don't hurt me!"

Beelzebub transformed back into his human form, "Is this better?"

"You're a freak, get away from me!"

Being called a freak made something snap inside of Beelzebub, and he grabbed the boy by his neck, and held up him in the air, "I have been through things that would make you want to kill yourself."

The boy looked into Beelzebub's eyes; he saw sorrow and remorse, "I'm sorry..."

"That's okay," replied Beelzebub as he dropped the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Beelzebub, you?"

"I'm Elliot."

"So why are you stupid Elliot?"

"I love someone, but I lose them, because I was too afraid." Replied Elliot, "What about you, why are you like _that_?"

"The short answer would be, Team Rocket, the long answer is something more horrible and saddening," replied Beelzebub. "Do you know a Rose by the way?"

"I know a Violet and a Daisy, but not a Rose, sorry," replied Elliot.

_Who else knows Rose?_ Beelzebub thought to himself._Crimson,__ of course._

"Do you know Crimson?" asked Beelzebub.

"Yeah, he's my friend," replied Elliot.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I have his number," replied Elliot, showing Beelzebub his Pokegear.

"Phone him and ask him where he is."

"Sure."

* * *

"So, what are me and Gray going t..." said Crimson, as he is interrupted by his ringing Pokegear. "Sorry, I've got to take this." 

"Hello Elliot, are you having fun in Hoenn?"

"Not exactly, I'm in Olivine, where are you?"

"Lake of Rage, wh..."

"Is your friend Rose with you?"

"Yeah, but..."

Elliot hangs up.

"They're at the Lake of Rage," said Elliot.

"Alright, thank you Elliot," replied Beelzebub. "I'm off, goodbye."

"Can't I come with you?" asked Elliot.

"No," replied Beelzebub, as he transforms into Flygon, and begins to fly off.

* * *

_That was a bit harsh, but I expect he'd want to ride on my back, and no way is someone like him going to ride on my back, his hands looked dirty! But at least it's not that far to the Lake of Rage, especially because I can fly really fast in Flygon form. That's one thing I can thank Team Rocket for, picking a good Pokémon, I could have ended up as a __Wurple.

* * *

_

"What do you mean he's escaped?"

"I'm sorry Alexander," replied Liam.

"Shall we look at the security tapes?" asked Alexander, as they move into a room with lots of monitors in. "Where's Beelzebub's tape?"

"Here Alexander," replied Liam, as he passes Alexander a tape.

"If you call me Alexander one more time, I will punch you so hard in the face that your own mother won't even recognise you," Alexander warned.

"Yes sir."

Alexander plays the tape, but stops half way through, "Here's my favourite part."

_I could break free, you know that?_

"Now to me, if one of the prisoners said that to me, I would increase security of the prisoners cell, so why the Arceus didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Saying 'sorry' is a sign of weakness, and you say that word a lot," said Alexander, as he sends out a Pokémon, out of the light appears a Pikachu. "You're becoming a liability I'm afraid."

"Please, please don't!" pleaded Liam.

"I'm sorry," said Alexander. "Thunder!"

"You're not really are you?" asked Liam, just as the thunder hits him and his dead body hits the floor of the airbase.

"No, not really," replied Alexander. "Can someone dispose of him?"

Three grunts come running to where Liam's body is, two of them begin to pick him up, whilst the third opens a large window.

"Out he goes," said one of the grunts, the others share a laugh, including Alexander, "now head for Olivine, I need to pick up a friend."

* * *

_I can almost see it. Not long soon.

* * *

_

"So Rose, have you got everything?" asked Erika.

"Well I could do with a few more potions and stuff," replied Rose.

"Already put some in."

"Berries?"

"Three of each kind, even rare ones."

"Escape ropes? You can never have too many."

"Seven of them. Not that you'll need them in Eterna, it's rather cave-less, but I put some in just in case you decide to go elsewhere."

The door to the house bursts open, and everyone gets a pokeball out ready. Tumbling in is a Flygon, "Ah cool a Flygon," cried Gray.

"I have a name I'll have you know," said the Flygon, as it transforms.

"Beelzebub? What are you doing here?" asked Rose.

"I broke free, and I went in search of the only person, who treated me like a person."

"But you're a Pokémon, we all just saw you," said Brock butting in.

"I am a human! A freak no doubt, but I am still human," replied Beelzebub.

"But what do you want with me? And how do we know you won't betray us?"

"I won't betray you, the Voltorb you have is a key, if you have any scientists, show it to them, they'll be able to understand it better, see I wouldn't tell you that if I was going to betray you. Would I?.

"Alright I guess not, that's one question answered, but what do you want with me?"

"I want you to be my friend; I've never had any friends..."

"Awwh, sure I'll be your friend," replied Rose, as she gives Beelzebub a hug.

"Is this what humans call a hug?" asked Beelzebub.

"You are human!" said Rose. "And yes, do you really not know what things are?"

"I know what pain is, and loneliness but I am perplexed by happiness."

"Would you like to come with me to Sinnoh?" asked Rose.

"I have read about it, and it seems quite interesting, yes I would be, I think the word is delighted?"

"Yeah," replied Rose. "That's the right word."

* * *

"What the hell is that noise?" asked Elliot out loud. 

Above him is a large flying craft with a lightning bolt on the side, "Oh it's him."

The craft lands on a nearby empty field, a door opens and Alexander comes out, "Lovely weather isn't it?"

"What do you want?"

"Beelzebub's location my dear?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You may be my favourite, but you're still a grunt, and I could always make you like Beelzebub!"

"I am though..."

"Oh yeah, so his location?"

"He went to go see the heroes," replied Elliot in monotone.

"Do you not know the saying?"

"What saying?"

"The saying 'You're not a hero unless you die.'"

* * *

Oh What's Gonna Happen? Well Of Course I Know...Or Do I?

As Per Usual Please Review Or Else I Shall Set My Lemon Demon On You!!!


	16. XVI:Split

Sorry Guys And Girls, I Got My Video Card Working On My Laptop, So I Was To Busy Playing Sims 2 To Write, BUT Her It Is!!

* * *

"So shall we head off?" asked Rose.

"Yes, how are we going to get there?"

"Well...I was thinking I could fly on you," replied Rose.

"Well I don't usually like to," said Beelzebub. "But for you, of course."

"Rose, I'll err miss you," said Crimson.

"I'll miss you too," replied Rose. "I'll miss everyone."

As Rose and Beelzebub stepped outside, everyone got up and followed. Beelzebub's transformations shocked many of the members, including Rose and Red.

"C'mon Rose, get on," said Beelzebub, as Rose got on.

* * *

Crimson yelled goodbye, but he was pretty sure that Rose didn't hear him, as Beelzebub zoomed off, he had only made two friends of his journey, but both of them had already gone, although he did wonder why Elliot hang rung him out of the Blue, and for no reason either. Maybe he could somehow forge a friendship with Gray, that was if nothing else went wrong.

"So..." said Crimson.

"So..." replied Gray. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're still going to find Blue's Zapdos, it's just you'll be one person short, but that's okay?" asked Red.

"Yeah," replied Gray.

"Crimson?"

"Waa? Oh yeah sure," replied Crimson, who was still preoccupied with the fact that Rose had left.

"Let's go back inside, and we'll prepare your bags for your journey," said Erika, trying to change the situation.

* * *

"So Elliot, how do you like your new home," asked Alexander.

Elliot looked around the airbase; there wasn't a lot there, but the stuff that was there were mainly computers and other technological machines, "Well there is room for improvement."

"Are you talking back, I'll lo..."

"Lock me in a cage like Beelzebub? Wow to me though?"

"I'm not afraid of you, you know that don't you?"

"I think we all know why you changed me?" replied Elliot smugly.

"You would have died, this is for the best."

"Is it, is it really?"

"Beelzebub seemed to be happy," replied Alexander.

"That's a lie, he talked to me and he didn't even recognise me, after what they...no what we did to him."

"He would have died too."

"Sometimes Lex, death isn't something to be afraid of, or did mother never teach you that, because I'm sure she did to me," replied Elliot.

"She's not you mother anymore, some filthy Pokémon is!" yelled Alexander.

"How dare you, she would kill herself if she knew what you had done to us!"

"Us?"

"I mean me..." replied Elliot. _What's happening to me? Have I reached stage three?_

"Ha, I think you're on stage three," said Alexander. "For your own safety, I'm going to have to have you locked up."

"You bastard," replied Elliot, as two grunts grabbed him by his arms and carried away. Elliot didn't put up a fight, he knew that Alexander would, and could easily kill him.

"Just one more thing, where are the heroes going to be?"

"Don't you dare hurt them!"

Alexander punched Elliot in the face, "That's not what I asked!"

"GO DIE!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt them, just talk. Now give me the location!"

"...Lake of Rage."

"Alright then, set a course to Lake of Rage!"

* * *

"Alright, your bags are full of everything you need, revives, hyper potions, berries, and I've had Blaine put all of our numbers in you Pokegears, just in case something does go wrong, and you need to contact us," said Erika, as she handed the two boys their bags, and Pokegears.

"Alright, come on Gray let's go," said Crimson, as he pulled on his bag, and strapped on his Pokegear.

"Okay," replied Gray, as he did the same.

The two boys stepped out of the HQ, Crimson grabbed a pokeball off of his belt and threw it into the air, out came his newly evolved Poliwhirl, Spiri. Gray looked at Crimson expectantly.

"Yes?" asked Crimson.

"Ermm I haven't got any water Pokémon. Could you give me a lift?"

"Spiri, can you handle two people?"

Spiri nodded, and both boys go on, the trip to the other side was silent neither of the boys wanted to talk unless it was necessary. Both boys stepped off onto dry land. Crimson indicated down the route to Mahogany Town, but said nothing.

* * *

"We'll try and keep in contact won't we?" asked Erika to the rest of the Alliance.

"Yeah, I'll phone them, just to tell them the best places to look, just in case they're not sure," replied Misty, as she picked up her Pokegear.

* * *

Crimson looked around, the nature near the Lake of Rage seemed spoilt, the amount of attraction that the lake got had bought people by the hundreds, who had bought litter and trampled on the plants and scared the local wildlife away. A buzzing noise seemed to spoil the nature and everything seemed to get darker, it seemed to be getting louder, both Crimson and Gray looked up at the sky, blocking out the sun was a large airship, it was heading towards the Alliance HQ.

"Oh," said Gray as his Pokegear began to ring. "Oh hi Misty, where? Oh the ice caves and Mt. Mortar. Alright I'll tell Crimson.

"What was that all about?" asked Crimson.

"Misty was just telling me some good place to try and find Blue's Zapdos.

A loud band could be heard in the background, and the two boys run back to the edge of the lake, the HQ was on fire.

"Come on Gray, we've got to do something!"

"No, they can handle it, we've got a mission," replied Gray bluntly.

"How can you be so heartless?!"

"They're more experienced than us, and it's only minor damage."

The airship which Crimson had previously seen flew back into the same direction, he cursed at it, and then at Gray under his breath, he knew he was right, but still, how could he be so heartless, for all he knew some, if not all of them were dead. Crimson felt someonepulling him away from the wreckage. The image was stuck in his mind just like a photograph, although the wreckage was getting smaller, Crimson could remember it perfectly, he was just glad that Rose had not been there.


	17. XVII:The Void

Note: I Have Exams Soon, So I Can't Churn Them Out As Fast As I Used To AND I Re-did This Chapter, Because I Was Reading It And I Could Only Stare At The Screen...

* * *

Around her was destruction, pure destruction, Erika managed to sit up, she looked around, everything she had done to make the world better had been destroyed in a mere few second. She examined herself, there wasn't anything majorly wrong with herself, only a few surface wounds and she thought she may have sprained her ankle, but nothing broken.

"Hello?" she cried out, wincing slightly in pain.

She could hear someone groaning, and managed to stand up to search for who it was. As she got nearer, the person's groans got louder, and she feared that she might be making things worse by moving around.

"Hello?" she asked again, but more urgently.

"Erika! Help me!" cried a woman.

"Misty is that you?"

"Yes, please hurry, I'm pinned to the floor by something, and I think my leg is broken," replied Misty, who was in distress.

Erika threw a pokeball, and out came Bulbasaur in a flash of light, "Bulbasaur, can you help pull some of this debris off of Misty?"

The Bulbasaur nodded, and began to use its vine to pull stuff off of Misty, eventually everything was off of Misty, and Erika inspected Misty's wounds, Misty was right, her leg was broken.

"Erika I can't stand up, I'll be alright go look for the others..." said Misty.

Erika said nothing but nodded, the two gym leaders were thinking the same thing, and it was something that neither of them wanted to think about, death.

"Come on Bulbasaur, you help me look."

The two of them began to look, Bulbasaur did most of the work, he was able to lift heavier things than Erika, and although being a Pokémon, he too knew about dead, a controversial matter. Life may be good, but sometimes dead is the only option, but she hoped for Red and the others that death wasn't going to be their only option.

* * *

"Gray I want to go back!" said Crimson firmly.

"No, neither of us is, and that's final," replied Gray bluntly.

"How can you be so heartless?"

"If they needed our help, don't you think they'd have phoned us by now?"

"Not is they're dead..."

"I highly doubt that anyone is dead, there wasn't enough damage for it, trust me."

"How can I trust you, I hardly know you, I've only met you three times, and once I was possessed by something," replied Crimson.

"You'll just have to trust me now that Rose has gone."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well it's obvious that you fancy her, it's okay I fancy her too," replied Gray.

"I don't fancy her!" exclaimed Crimson. "But I see you do..."

Gray blushed, "...err lets go, I think we've got to get to the ice caves by nightfall, we're almost at Mahogany Town, so it won't be long."

* * *

"Ow where am I?" said Red out loud.

"The void of course," replied something as if everyone was expected to know.

"Who is that?"

A purple gas cloud began to appear, "My friends call me Paradox."

"I think you find it's 'friend'," said another voice, as another purple gas cloud also appeared.

"Shut up Shaman, I'm trying to comfort the young man," said Paradox.

"Why are you trying to comfort me?"

The two gas clouds formed, and it was a Ghastly and a Mismagius, the look of horror on Red's face scared even the two ghost Pokémon, he knew where he was and why.

"Wow, I think that's going to give me nightmares, please refrain from scaring the scary Pokémon, which is us," asked Shaman, a Mismagius.

"Be nice to him," urged Paradox, a Ghastly.

"I'm dead...?" asked Red.

"Sort of," replied Paradox

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" asked Red, enraged.

"They haven't decided yet, you're in limbo," replied Shaman.

"But why?"

"Because..."

"BECAUSE OF WHAT!?"

"Shaman, don't talk, you're just confusing and aggravating the poor man," said Paradox, in such a way that it sent a terrifying shiver through Red's spine.

"Alright then," replied Shaman, who dissipated into purple gas.

Paradox's eyes rolled back into his head, "they're coming, be silent."

The sudden change in Paradox's behaviour unnerved Red, but he did as he was told, and remained silent instead of asking who was coming.

* * *

Although it had taken Erika and her Bulbasaur many hours to pull most of the top layers of rubble of, they still had quite a lot to go, but luckily she had managed to free some more people, which were Brock, Green, Blue, Giovanni, and Purple. Blaine was also free, but he was in the basement when the attack happened so he was only trapped by the fact that there was rubble over the door to the basement, but that was easily removed.

"Alright, we're still missing Silver, and Red, Blaine have you got anything that can scan for life?" asked Erika.

"Not here I'm afraid," replied Blaine.

"Who attacked us?" asked Blue.

"I'm not sure, but it must be someone who has a grudge against us," replied Erika.

"Could it be Alexander?" asked Misty, who was tending to her leg.

"Well that's who I think it is, we're pretty much the only ones standing in his way of his evil plans," replied Erika. "I suggest we try and find Silver and Red and then inform all the other member of this."

"All the members?" asked Blaine.

"Yes, it's the best thing that way we can get reinforcements from everywhere if we need it."

"Should we tell Rose and Black?" asked Blaine.

"We should tell Black, but not Rose," replied Erika. "And also inform Crimson and Gray, they probably weren't far from the headquarters, so they saw everything and they're most likely worried sick."

Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone carried on removing the rubble, whilst Erika pulled out her Pokegear and began dialling.

"Hello? Oh hi Erika I hope there's- oh. Yeah she's here, alright I'll talk quietly then, yeah, really? Do it quickly, alright then, phone me again when you find them. We're in Saffron at Silph. Uha, can we really trust him? Alright, it's your call, so I guess I'll have to respect it. Bye," Black walked back to Rose and Beelzebub.

"What was that about?" asked Rose.

"Oh nothing really," lied Black.

* * *

"ERIKA? You're alive!" gasped Crimson. "Did we see? Yeah, is everyone okay? Red and Silver, well find them! Alright I'll calm down... well we're nearly at the ice caves, so we'll see what there, but I have a feeling, I don't know, it's a horrible feeling, and I just can't explain it. Yeah of course, we'll phone you if we find anything, alright then bye."

"They're alive?" asked Gray.

"Yeah!"

"So will you cheer up now, and then we can get to the ice caves by night fall?" asked Gray.

"Alright then," replied Crimson, although secretly he still concerned about the welfare of Red and Silver, but mainly Rose.


	18. XVIII:Waiting

Thanks to my Beta(s): Kai21 and Slypyro

* * *

_ I'm not like Beelzebub, he's a freak, but I'm normal, I swear I am, I am!_

Elliot rolled over in his bed, although he wouldn't call it a bed, more like a wooden frame with sponge on it, covered with a sheet, which clearly had never been washed since it had been put on it.

_Hmm blood, I wonder who this could be from, or even how many people this is from. Will my blood join the rancid patch of blood?_

The room he was in was no better, there was a lamp, a fridge (that was empty), a computer, all of which didn't work, and Elliot himself, which in his opinion didn't work.

And then there was the door, and it was a thing of pain. In his morph form, he didn't feel pain, and could take beatings like he was invincible, but there were always repercussions, and the first was that he didn't like transforming in the first place, much like Beelzebub, he was afraid what others thought of him, and what they would do to him. The second was that as soon as he transformed back his human form, he would feel all the pain which his morph form couldn't. Sometimes the pain was so excruciating that Elliot was knocked out for many days, which was a problem in itself, as he had no control over things around him.

The door slowly opened and Alexander came in. Elliot was worried, he didn't look happy, which could only mean trouble, "Hello brother."

"Hello Lex," replied Elliot. "What do you want?!"

"What? Can't a big brother come and see how his little brother is doing?" asked Alexander.

"Sorry, who?" asked Elliot, "I don't have a brother! Remember? I'm a Pokémon morph because of you!"

"We've been over this before, I only did it to save you," replied Alexander, calmly.

"Well right now, I'd rather die!" yelled Elliot.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Alexander said, saddened a little. He pulled a walkie-talkie off of his belt and began to talk into it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Elliot asked with fear in his voice, curling into a ball on his bed.

Elliot watched as a scientist entered the room. He looked no different than your average scientist: a white lab coat; a cheap hair cut and brown shoes. His face showed no emotion, just a blank canvass, waiting, staring blankly at Elliot, until he couldn't take it anymore, and was forced to look away, look weak.

In his hand was a small vial, and a syringe, both of which scared Elliot. It reminded him of when he became the thing he is now. A monster. The scientist drew out some of the vibrant blue liquid. Then, flicking the syringe, the scientist nodded at Alexander, who held down Elliot with all his might. Elliot thought he had gained this strength when he was in the war.

_War, it ruins so many lives, and yet, we keep on fighting._

"What the hell is that?" screamed Elliot.

"It's something we've been experimenting with," the scientist smirked.

"Don't worry little brother, everything **will** work out for the better," said Alexander, trying to calm Elliot down.

The needle pierced Elliot's skin, and he saw the psychotic look on Alexander's face as the plunger went down, forcing the unknown liquid into Elliot's veins. Elliot tried to fight back, but Alexander's strength was too much, and he gave up (his struggle) not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

Red stood there, waiting. He didn't know what was going to happen, not knowing why he should listen to a Ghastly. But for some reason, he felt he should. He somehow knew that the Ghastly knew more than he was letting on, and that unnerved him.

"They are here," said Paradox, sending a chill through Red's spine.

"Who?"

"Placebo, the king of the nightmares," Paradox replied.

"King of the nightmares?" asked Red, sceptical, "Nightmares?"

"Yes, but you might know him better by his human name, Darkrai."

**Hello Red.**

"Why am I here!?"

**We didn't see the attack, and that is a problem**

"Why don't you show yourself?"

**I don't want to frighten you; my face scared even the ancients.**

"I want to go back and save my friends. Surely you have to power to do that?"

**No, only one does, and he is sorting something out for me.**

"What do you mean?"

**If I show you, then you can ****never ****go back.**

Red stood there thinking. If he found out, then it meant he would have to die. On the other hand, if he didn't find out then there was a chance that he could come back to life, _but what if there's repercussions, I don't want to put someone else's life at risk._

* * *

"So how do you feel?" asked Alexander.

"Well," Elliot responded coldly, "If you give me a gun then you can find out."

"Why do you need a gun when you can transform?"

"Good point. Maybe I'll transform-" Elliot stopped.

"Hey wait, why are you so eager for me to transform? You know I could easily kill you."

"Well why not? You'll probably kill me anyway," said Alexander bluntly.

Elliot stood there, thinking. On the one hand, he **could** easily kill him, but on the other hand, he didn't know why he wanted him to transform.

Elliot closed his eyes; he knew what he was going to do. **Kill.**

His skin began to pale, and then his top half surged green, blades protruded out of his arms and a red diamond stuck out of his chest, but apart from that, he was _normal_. Normal looking face, apart from the green colour. Elliot's eyes shone cyan, Alexander laughed.

_I'm glad I put extra money into that department._

"So how does it feel to be under my control Gallade?" asked Alexander.

"I feel nothing Master," replied Elliot blankly.

"Ah, the perfect soldier," said Alexander. "I have something I need you to do for me..."

* * *

"Erika, I think we've got everyone out!" yelled Blaine.

"Anymore casualties?" asked Erika.

"Apart from Red, none."

Erika shuddered at the name, Red; she didn't know what the alliance would do without Red.

Something materialised in front of her. Instinctively, she grabbed one of her pokeballs, not wanting to be caught off guard this time. Suddenly, a weird looking Gallade appeared.

"Looks like another morph," said Blaine. "It might be a friendly one."

Erika didn't have any time to ask as when she turned around there was already one of the Pokémon's blades just brushing her neck. The Gallade's eye flashed cyan, "I- I- just kill me before I kill you!"

"I can't kill you," Erika gasped, the blade brushing her throat again. She wanted to defuse the situation.

"Then- then," the Gallade's voice trembled, "I will have to kill you."

Slowly, Erika could feel the blade pressing against her neck, and a trickle of warm blood ran down her neck.

Liquid Of Life...

* * *

I'm somewhat excited myself, got everything planned out now (taps head) in here! Now I've just got to write it...

* * *


End file.
